


Приземление на четвереньки

by hirasava



Series: Не по плану [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Politics, Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Кастиэль знал, что люди будут оспаривать его брак, как только медовый месяц закончится, но он не думал, что дойдет до такого.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Не по плану [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486220
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four-Point Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383988) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



Кастиэль приходит в себя на узкой кровати. Постель чистая, но немного затхлая, словно ее давно не использовали. У Кастиэля болит голова, а во рту привкус гвоздики. Он смутно вспоминает, как его везли в машине. Вероятно, во время транспортировки он очнулся, и его снова усыпили, чтобы проще было с ним сладить.

По правде говоря, Кастиэль не хочет вставать. Встать — значит столкнуться с ситуацией лицом к лицу.

Хотя, если он встанет, может, найдется вода.

Для того, чтобы сесть, требуется некоторое усилие, хотя на боковом столике действительно стоит кувшин с водой. Кастиэль находится в Г-образной комнате со старыми кирпичными стенами и деревянными полами, скудной мебелью — старой, но крепкой. Все чисто. В дальнем конце есть окно, но оно, похоже, заколочено, и единственный свет проникает через узкие отверстия под потолком. Такое ощущение, словно он находится на высоте, как минимум в нескольких этажах от земли. Воздух свежий.

На самом деле, эта комната чуть меньше его квартиры. Здесь даже могло бы быть уютно, своего рода убежище, будь контекст пребывания Кастиэля другим.

Сначала он думает, что это древняя крепость Илчестера, которую Дин показывал ему во время их поездок в город, но если это так, должен ощущаться соленый морской воздух, а этого нет. Он может быть где угодно.

Кастиэль пьет воду и принимается исследовать комнату. Стулья и столы не имеют никаких очевидных секретов. Шкаф почти пуст, но, к удивлению Кастиэля, там лежит его «аварийный» рюкзак. В нем большинство его вещей, за исключением складного ножа, очевидно, конфискованного. Кастиэль достает пожевать питательный батончик и оставляет все остальное.

Есть всего один выход, со смотровым окошком на высоте глаз, которое, как подозревает Кастиэль, открывается только снаружи. Дверная ручка не поддается. Есть смежная ванная комната, но в ней нет двери, уединение обеспечивается лишь пластиковой шторой.

Кастиэль представляет себе Дина в комнате, так же проснувшегося в комнате, похожей на эту. Скорее всего, тот воспримет ситуацию с меньшим апломбом. Может, бросается сейчас на стены и кричит, требуя ответов.

Что касается Кастиэля, он делает еще один глоток воды и в ожидании садится на стул.

Проходит не так много времени, когда кто-то приходит, по-видимому, предупрежденный не слишком осторожными попытками Кастиэля открыть дверь. Маленькое смотровое окошко на мгновение распахивается, затем открывается сама дверь.

В комнату входит Кевин Трен. Он безоружен и улыбается — с сожалением и встревоженно. Прямо за ним стоит незнакомый мужчина, высокий и стройный, взгляд у него настороженный, но не агрессивный. Когда Кевин слегка отчаянно смотрит на своего спутника, тот мягко закрывает дверь, оставляя их наедине. Кевин одет повседневно, рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтей, джинсы потерты. Сегодня не тот день, когда протокол является приоритетом.

Разве не забавно, что Кастиэль попросил Рэйчел обратиться за помощью именно к Кевину? Возможно, «забавно» — не то слово.

— Ваша Светлость, — Кевин быстро кланяется. — Я знаю, что это ужасно нарушает регламент...

— Где Дин? — перебивает Кастиэль.

— Ах. Ну, конечно. Да, — Кевин нервно качает головой. — Он здесь. И в порядке, обещаю.

— Мои сотрудники тоже тут?

— Мы не смогли найти Вирджила, но Рэйчел здесь. Остальных отправили по домам.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Вы немедленно отведете меня к Дину.

— Гм, — Кевин морщится, когда Кастиэль смотрит на него, и бормочет: — В данный момент это довольно сложно, но я обещаю...

Кастиэль бросается вперед, сокращая пространство между ними, и хватает Кевина за рубашку.

— Если вы хоть пальцем тронули Дина, можете быть уверены в моем возмездии, — глаза Кевина становятся еще шире, когда Кастиэль встряхивает его. — Это будет неприятно, мистер Трен.

Кастиэль поднимает голову, когда дверь снова открывается, и в комнату вбегает другой мужчина, чтобы вмешаться. Кастиэль отпускает Кевина, но остается на месте, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Виктор, все в порядке, — говорит Кевин, отмахиваясь от своего спутника. — Ладно, у всех нас был тяжелый день.

— Тяжелый день? — повторяет Кастиэль. — Да, можно сказать и так. Вы должны быть союзниками Дина и, тем не менее, решились его похитить?

— При всем моем уважении, Ваша Светлость, это было не похищением, а спасением, — холодно и профессионально произносит Виктор.

Кастиэль знает, что его оценивают так же, как и он сам. Дин упомянул друга по имени Виктор, не охотника, хотя и связанного с ними. Что еще более важно, Виктор — тот, кому Дин сказал, что доверяет, как и Кевину с Джо — похитительнице, с которой Кастиэль имел удовольствие встретиться чуть ранее.

— Хенриксен? — уточняет Кастиэль.

Виктор вздрагивает от удивления, а потом кивает.

— Да.

— Вы отведете меня к моему мужу.

— К сожалению, сейчас это невозможно.

— Мы вам не враги, — настаивает Кевин. — Мы собирались дать Дину больше времени, чтобы убедить вас пойти с нами, но ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и пришлось ехать как можно скорее.

Кастиэль сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица.

— Понимаю, — как мило со стороны Кевина ответить на вопрос, который Кастиэль еще не задавал, о том, насколько глубоко Дин вовлечен в это дело.

— Мы могли бы оставить вас в доме, — бросает Виктор, и Кевин отчаянно машет рукой, чтобы он замолчал.

— Так и нужно было поступить, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я знал, что Дин хочет уйти, и я бы его прикрыл. Теперь наше необъяснимое отсутствие станет поводом для споров.

Кевин и Виктор удивлены этим признанием — еще одно доказательство, что Дин не был абсолютно честен ни с одной из сторон своих заговоров. Кастиэля не волнует, что Дин хотел уйти или что договорился об этом со своими друзьями, не поставив его в известность. Он и так практически все рассказал — и о намерении сбежать, и почему хотел это сделать. Просто не уточнил, когда именно.

Есть также тот факт, что эти предполагаемые друзья Дина действовали весьма агрессивно.

Непроизвольно всплывают воспоминания о синяках Дина и его нежелании объяснять, откуда те взялись.

— Это вы пробовали похитить его в театре? — спрашивает он, и гримаса Кевина является достаточным ответом. — А как насчет нашей машины в тот вечер? Саботаж — тоже ваша заслуга?

Теперь хмурится Виктор.

— Мы сделали это, чтобы дать ему еще один шанс сбежать.

— Значит, когда он этого не сделал, стоило уважить его выбор, — говорит Кастиэль, зная, что задел за живое, поскольку Виктор напрягается. По какой-то причине Дин в тот вечер передумал, и, видимо, эти люди решили, что единственное решение — организовать полную осаду Дома Джошуа. Удивительно. — Снова принудить его — что может быть лучше.

— Вы... — сердито начинает Виктор, но Кевин хватает его за руку.

— Вы, наверное, проголодались, Ваша Светлость, — быстро говорит Кевин, оттаскивая Виктора. — Мы что-нибудь вам достанем и... И скажем Дину, что вы очнулись, да. И мигом вернемся!

Дверь за ними захлопывается, и раздается характерный щелчок задвижки, которая возвращается на место. Настоящая защита.

Кастиэль подходит к двери и прислоняется к ней. Любой, кто смотрит через смотровое окошко, сможет увидеть большую часть комнаты, кроме ванной — здесь мало мест для секретов. Дизайн этой комнаты и в самом деле отлично подходит для своего предназначения, и Кастиэль в жизни не ошибется с тем, каково оно.

***

Очевидно, что рамки понимания происходящего у Кастиэля ограничены. Кевин ему кажется умным, несколько идеалистически настроенным молодым человеком, а значит, чем бы он ни занимался, он должен искренне в это верить. Что касается Виктора — он брат Дина по оружию. Они должны быть теми, кто заботился бы об интересах Дина, а происходящее делает их мотивы трудными для понимания Кастиэля.

Вскоре Кевин возвращается с обедом — простой, но сытной едой, разложенной на подносе. Виктор тоже пришел, и с ним еще один, более старший мужчина, который представился Бобби Сингером. Имя знакомо — друг семьи Винчестеров, охотник, Дину он как второй отец, помогал заботиться о нем и его брате, пока их родителей не было дома.

— Вы были на нашей свадьбе, — говорит Кастиэль. Он пожимает Бобби руку, но лишь потому, что ему ее протянули. — Дин часто говорил о вас.

— Правда? — говорит Бобби. — Прошу, я уверен, что ты голоден.

В комнате есть широкий стол, достаточно большой, чтобы удобно разместиться четверым. Кастиэль сидит перед подносом и удивляется, когда Бобби присоединяется к нему, открывая принесенный с собой термос. Если Бобби хочет присоединиться, это его личное дело. Кастиэль приступает к рагу, которое ему преподнесли.

— Расскажите мне о Дине, — говорит Кастиэль.

— О Дине? — Бобби фыркает. — С ним все в порядке. Думаю, он так же раздражен этим шумом, как и ты.

— Это было бы весьма трудно, поскольку я очень раздражен. — Кастиэль не реагирует, когда Бобби усмехается. — Скажите мне, что он невредим.

Бобби хмурится.

— Мы не причиним ему вреда.

— Именно это вы и сделали, когда он отказался идти с вами в первый раз, — указывает Кастиэль. — Откуда мне знать, что сейчас вы не сделали того же или чего похуже?

Бобби обменивается взглядом с Виктором — между хмурым взглядом Бобби и приподнятой бровью Виктора происходит какое-то невербальное общение.

— Ты беспокоишься о Дине, да?

— Он мой муж, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Конечно, извини. — Бобби делает глоток из термоса. — И прошу прощения за то, что прервал ваш медовый месяц. Отчаянные времена.

— Да, Дин сказал мне, — раздраженно говорит Кастиэль. — Он беспокоится о Сэме и хочет найти его, я понимаю. Но вам не нужно было его красть. Это бестактно и недальновидно.

— Это была его идея, — говорит Бобби, и Кастиэль делает все возможное, чтобы сохранить выражение лица прежним. — Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности. С тобой.

— Нет, — говорит Кастиэль. — Если Дин собирался сбежать, то держал это в секрете от меня не из страха, а из-за беспокойства. Он не сказал, значит, мне не пришлось бы лгать ради него. Он возьмет на себя вину за последствия.

Бобби слегка откидывается назад, внимательно изучая его.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Это точно. Даже вы должны признать это, — Кастиэль выдерживает взгляд Бобби. — Я не отвечаю ни за его поступки, ни за ваши. Все, что я могу сделать, это реагировать, и пока я абсолютно не впечатлен вами.

— Эй, притормози, сынок, — говорит Бобби, поднимая руки. — Мы тут все в одной лодке.

— Думаю, вы скоро поймете, что это не так, — Кастиэль видит всю картину целиком. Бобби — миротворец по большей части, если это только не фарс. Кевин встревожен, Виктор недоверчив. Кастиэль заставляет их нервничать, когда как всего месяц назад они присутствовали, поддерживали и участвовали в свадебных торжествах его и Дина. Что-то произошло за это время.

— Мы все думаем о благе Дина, — говорит Бобби.

Кастиэль сидит в комнате, контролируемой людьми, которых он знает только с чужих слов. Они на взводе, нетерпеливы и чего-то жаждут от него, отказываясь говорить прямо. Его притащили сюда насильно, ему не дают увидеться с мужем, и кажется, прямые ответы не даются, чтобы заставить его что-то раскрыть.

Кастиэль знает эту игру. Если они хотят поиграть, будут им игры.

— Нарушено ли соглашение между нашими странами? — интересуется он.

Выражение лица Бобби меняется. От этого Кастиэль испытывает облегчение, поскольку такие вещи обычно сигнализируют о том, что озвученное — ерунда. Кастиэль считает, что их осторожное обращение с ним напрямую связано с его ценностью, но в их манере есть оттенок неуверенности, словно они импровизируют на ходу. В конце концов, они, наверняка никогда раньше не похищали кузена короля. Краем глаза Кастиэль замечает, что Кевин пытается не паниковать.

— Нет, — говорит Бобби. — Но ситуация накаляется, и статус кво в любой момент может быть нарушен.

— Вы слышали, что есть судебные фракции, оспаривающие законность моего брака? — Кастиэль качает головой и поправляет себя: — Дин сообщил вам об этом.

— Да, — признается Бобби. — Сейчас появилось много вопросов, но ваша сторона отмалчивается, и это заставляет людей нервничать. Ты замужем за Дином, но может быть, и нет, а если это так, то ты — единственная ниточка к тому, что происходит на самом деле.

— Каковы условия моего пребывания здесь? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Сынок...

— Не называйте меня так и перестаньте пытаться убедить, что никаких условий нет, — говорит Кастиэль. — Что вам от меня нужно?

Бобби вздыхает.

— Мне нужно задать несколько вопросов о ваших намерениях. К Дину и к нам.

— А, — понимает Кастиэль. — Вы не можете сказать мне, как долго хотите держать меня, потому что не знаете. Хорошо. Я озвучу вам свои условия: я хочу видеть Рэйчел, чтобы убедиться, что она в порядке, и вы позволите ей покинуть это помещение в целости и сохранности. Пока вы не сделаете этого, я не буду говорить с вами и отвечать на ваши вопросы.

Бобби хмурится.

— Эй, к слову...

— Это все, — Кастиэль возвращается к еде.

— Прошлой ночью флот Майкла появился у побережья Илчестера, — говорит Бобби. — Полдюжины кораблей, как минимум, из тех, что мы можем видеть, и они просто выскочили без предупреждения или разрешения. Вы понимаете, что это значит? Это значит, Майкл сделал первый шаг, а не мы.

Кастиэль спокойно продолжает есть.

— С вашей стороны было радиомолчание, — продолжает Бобби. — Мы приняли решение и забрали вас с Дином раньше срока, чтобы убедиться, что они не доберутся до вас первыми. Разве можно винить нас? Если вы что-то об этом знаете, то должны сказать нам.

Кастиэль отрывает кусок от хлеба и макает в рагу.

— Они приплыли, чтобы проводить вас с Дином к Майклу? Потому что я слышал, что Майкл просил вас выказать уважение раньше, а вы отказали. Сказали «нет» королю, который, насколько я знаю, не слишком хорошо воспринимает подобные ответы, — Бобби вздыхает, когда Кастиэль не отвечает. — Слушайте, если Дин говорил обо мне, вы должны знать, что он мне, как родной. Если не верите мне, тогда доверьтесь ему.

Кастиэль резко вдыхает, впечатленный попаданием Бобби по точке давления.

— Ладно, — Бобби отодвигает стул и встает. — Будь по-вашему.

Кастиэль позволяет себе прерывисто выдохнуть, только когда все трое уходят, забрав с собой пустой поднос.

Ему почти хочется смеяться. Если Бобби говорит правду, то Майкл только что поставил под угрозу переговоры, торговые соглашения и весь пиар брака Кастиэля с Дином. Это провокационный шаг, и он не пошел бы на него, не перевешивай награда риска. Бог знает, что это за награда, но у Кастиэля достаточно опыта, чтобы держаться в тени истинных мотивов Короны.

Он кладет руки на стол, представляя, как напряжение его тела впитывается в мебель. Это движение заставляет его манжеты немного откинуться назад, и взгляд останавливается на браслете, который подарил ему Дин.

Серебро. Не высшей пробы, но и оно может быть полезно. Кастиэль быстро снимает его и, убедившись, что никто не наблюдает из смотрового окошка, прячет под матрасом.

Кастиэль оглядывает комнату. Дерево, камень, ни соли, ничего органического, что можно было бы использовать для магии. Ему нужно еще раз тщательно осмотреть комнату, выяснить, где он находится и решить, что делать дальше. Ему нужно подумать.

***

Проходит всего несколько часов, прежде чем у Кастиэля снова появилась компания. На этот раз он слышит голос Дина еще до того, как дверь открывается, и от этого звука Кастиэль немедленно вскакивает со стула, сердце колотится в груди от внезапного и всепоглощающего ожидания.

Дверь распахивается, и появляется Дин. Он кажется невредимым, нигде не видно ни бинтов, ни ран. Он в ярости врывается в комнату, глаза дикие и сосредоточенные, губы сжаты в жесткую линию.

За ним следуют Бобби и Виктор, но в данный момент они не имеют отношения к предательству на лице Дина при виде Кастиэля.

— Какого черта, Бобби?! — кричит Дин, поворачиваясь к своему другу. — Я же сказал вам оставить его!

— Это не тебе решать, — отвечает тот.

— Это мне решать, я его муж! — Дин глубоко вздыхает и подходит ближе, осторожно сжимая плечо Кастиэля. — Ты в порядке? Они не причинили тебе вреда?

Увидев Дина, Кастиэль почти тает от облегчения. В его ощутимом гневе также чувствуется удовлетворение, и Кастиэль впитывает его, даже когда качает головой в ответ и разводит руки в стороны, чтобы показать, что он в порядке.

— Сколько границ ты пересек? — спрашивает Дин. — Полагаю, Совет не санкционировал это.

— Ошибаешься, — говорит Виктор. — Эллен знает.

— Они первые начали, — говорит Бобби, начиная злиться. — Мы должны были вытащить тебя оттуда. Если Майкл доберется до тебя...

— Не нужно было брать Каса! — Дин снова поворачивается к Кастиэлю и понижает голос. — Я не говорил им брать тебя. Ты ведь веришь мне, да, Кас?

Кастиэль кивает. Уголки губ Дина изгибаются, но глаза выдают его беспокойство, поэтому Кастиэль двигается не задумываясь, мягко касаясь локтя Дина. Это всего лишь жест утешения, но краем глаза он видит, как Виктор украдкой скрещивает руки на груди, а Бобби меняет позу.

Словно Кастиэль — угроза.

— Спроси его, Дин, — говорит Бобби.

Дин разочарованно стонет.

— Ты знал, что Майкл собирался послать корабли в Илчестер? — когда Кастиэль качает головой, Дин говорит: — Видите! Он не знал!

— Ты принимаешь это за чистую монету? — вступает в разговор Виктор.

— Да, я принимаю это за чистую монету, — огрызается Дин. — Я могу поручиться за Каса.

— Он держал тебя взаперти почти месяц, — говорит Бобби.

Кастиэль моргает. _Что?_

— Нас обоих там держали, я же говорил! — восклицает Дин, в то время как разум Кастиэля катится со скоростью сто пятьдесят километров в минуту, внося изменения. — Кас хотел этого не больше, чем я!

— Управляющий персонал — его люди, — спокойно говорит Бобби голосом, который убеждает Кастиэля, что этот спор не нов. — Его люди контролировали дом и все, что в нем находилось. Вас изолировали специально, до уровня, который, по твоим же словам, даже твой муж считал необычным. Ты должен был тайно проносить письма, Дин! Разве это не рисует ясную картину того, через что тебе пришлось пройти?

— Мы не о том сейчас говорим, — огрызается Дин.

— Дин, тебе нужно проветриться, — говорит Бобби. — С твоим... с Его Светлостью все будет в порядке. Кроме того, это место намного лучше того, к чему он привык.

Намного лучше, чем то, к чему привык Кастиэль? Странные слова, и Кастиэль скорее всего, так бы и не понял, к чему это, если бы Дин внезапно не дернулся и не глянул на Кастиэля широко раскрытыми от испуга глазами. Кастиэль не знает причины, по которой Дин так бы замер.

Бобби не может говорить о Доме Джошуа с его комфортной роскошью. Это просто смешно.

Он говорит о детстве Кастиэля, когда тот жил в башне? Дин рассказал ему об этой запрещенной части истории Кастиэля?

Когда Кастиэль смотрит на пораженное лицо Дина, он понимает, что да, Дин рассказал Бобби именно об этом. Дин, вероятно, рассказал Бобби все.

В животе Кастиэля ощущается свинцовая тяжесть от осознания того, что Дин знает... практически все. Он знает, как и кто воспитывал Кастиэля, его ограниченных союзников, его отношения с Майклом. Он знает о фракциях при дворе, о тех, кто за и против короля. Знает о различных Домах, важных маршрутах через острова, стратегических местах и военных базах всего Королевства.

Дин знает обо всем этом, потому что Кастиэль сам научил его. Стена гарантировала, что многие дела Королевства были неизвестны посторонним, но теперь эти люди получили эту информацию от Дина. Если им нужно больше, они могут узнать у Кастиэля. Кузен короля полезен. В этом есть смысл. Вот почему он здесь.

Кастиэль на мгновение опускает взгляд, глядя на безопасный, каменно-серый пол. Когда он снова поднимает глаза, то становится спокойнее и с вызовом встречает серьезное лицо Бобби.

— Кас... — нерешительно говорит Дин. — Ты должен был остаться в безопасности в доме, я думал, что ты...

Кастиэль отмахивается от Дина и обвиняюще указывает на Бобби. Он сделал это специально, привел Дина, чтобы попытаться заставить Кастиэля говорить. Это не сработает.

— Почему ты ничего не говоришь? — удивляется Дин. — Они тебя ранили?

— Он дал обет молчания, — говорит Виктор. — Хочет, чтобы Рэйчел освободили, и тогда он откроет рот.

— Отлично, — решает Дин. — Давай так и сделаем.

— Дин... — протестует Бобби.

— Давай _так и сделаем_ , — Дин кивает Кастиэлю, и упрямый изгиб его рта должен быть успокаивающим, но Дин, похоже, не осознает опасности, в которой находится. Его друзья не должны смотреть на него так, словно не могут доверять ни одному его слову.

***

Виктор остается с Кастиэлем, пока остальные уходят, чтобы выполнить его условие. Дина все еще переполняет разочарование, а Бобби сердито смотрит на него. Виктор садится за стол, и через мгновение Кастиэль присоединяется к нему, но тот достаточно умен, чтобы не пытаться нарушить тишину комнаты.

Дверь не заперта, но Кастиэль пока не хочет рисковать.

Время подходящее, чтобы рассмотреть ситуацию с точки зрения союзников Дина. Кастиэль думает о раздражении Дина, читающего письма от родителей, которые сомневались в его безопасности и нормальной жизни в доме. Он думает о его натянутой улыбке во время их фотосессий и записанных интервью, и о том, чем это могло казаться людям, которые знают Дина.

Он думает о том, как Дин описал его: «Ты... такой, какой есть». Когда он сказал это, больно не было, но лишь потому, что отношение Дина заставило Кастиэля поверить, будто с ним все в порядке. Если Дин может быть таким замечательным, теплым и дружелюбным с ним, то, конечно, его недостатки не так уж и велики.

Возможно, это просто Дин.

Кастиэль не боится Майкла, но знает о влиянии, которое тот оказывает на людей одной своей репутацией. Рупорами Майкла являются Наоми, Захария, Уриэль и им подобные; они по-своему могущественны и пугающи. Кастиэль знает, к какой семье он принадлежит и какую репутацию создают ему эти связи.

Образование Сэма могло подготовить его к роли мужа-дипломата. Дин — это замена в последнюю минуту, брошенная в омут с головой, чтобы сохранить лицо, неподготовленная и одинокая. Пиар Наоми о предполагаемом романе века, возможно, сработал на публику, но, должно быть, это стало ужасной историей для других.

— Вы сказали, — тихо произносит Кастиэль, заставляя Виктора вздрогнуть от неожиданности, — что приехали в Илчестер не похитить, а спасти. Вы имели в виду спасение Дина от _меня_ , не так ли?

Выражение лица Виктора непроницаемо, но Кастиэлю этого достаточно.

— Лучше молчите, Ваша Светлость, — нейтрально говорит Виктор.

— Если я хочу говорить, буду говорить, — говорит Кастиэль. Это друзья Дина, и они защищают его. Майкл, возможно, заставил их действовать с опережением графика, отправив свои корабли, но их план вытащить Дина из дома был на готов до того, как это произошло.

— Правда в том, что я вас не знаю, — тихо произносит Виктор, и Кастиэль понимает, что это сказано не для протокола. — Все, что я знаю, услышано мною из телевизора — мой друг внезапно женится, да еще и на муд... Не поймите меня неправильно, но мы с Дином знакомы много лет, и он не поклонник вас всех. Я имею в виду королевскую семью.

— Я в курсе. «Мудаки в коронах», так он нас называет. Не смотрите так потрясенно. Дин был со мной совершенно откровенен. Я знаю его отношение к монархии.

— Ладно... — медленно произносит Виктор. — Ну, тогда, думаю, вы понимаете, почему... почему для нас это так странно. Он планировал свой побег из вашего дома для новобрачных. Но когда пришло время, он не пошел с нами. Поставил нашему человеку синяк под глазом, когда отбивался от него. У нас были люди, которые наблюдали за вами в ресторане... и в театре.

Лицо Кастиэля вспыхивает при воспоминании о поведении Дина той ночью.

— Думаете, я соблазнил его? И я изменил его так, чтобы он оставался рядом со мной для Майкла?

Виктор вздыхает.

— Я не знаю, что и думать. Но мне известно, что у Дина есть комплекс героя. Он думает, что сможет спасти всех, если сильно постарается. Может, он вбил себе в голову спасти вас.

— Вы смотрите свысока на великодушие Дина?

— Умный человек может использовать это против него, — замечает Виктор.

Это... правда, и Кастиэль не может возражать, независимо от того, какой угол он принимает. Если бы Дин был женат на ком-то другом, скажем, на Наоми или Бартоломью, они бы достаточно быстро нашли эту сторону Дина и использовали, чтобы управлять им. Лично Кастиэлю трудно представить, что Дин — упрямый, своевольный, осуждающий — когда-нибудь попадется на такой трюк, но Виктор знает его гораздо дольше.

— Вы заботитесь о Дине, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Чертовски верно. Если мы ошибаемся, я буду должен вам самые большие в мире извинения. Но если правы, и вы дурачите его, я буду первым, кто надерет вам задницу.

Кастиэль улыбается — Виктор даже говорит так же, как Дин. Это может быть общим для всех, кто живет на континенте или является охотником, но самое главное — подача.

К моменту возвращения Дина и Бобби Кастиэль становится более подавленным. К счастью, с ними приходит и Рэйчел — взъерошенная, но невредимая, и она вздыхает с облегчением при виде него.

— Ваша Светлость, — говорит Рэйчел, прежде чем повернуться к Дину и добавить: — Спасибо. Я останусь с ним.

— Я же сказал, — говорит Дин, — Кас хочет, чтобы тебя освободили.

— Я останусь, — упрямо повторяет Рэйчел. — Его нельзя оставлять одного под вашей опекой.

— Рэйчел, — зовет ее Кастиэль. — Ты знала, что Майкл собирается прислать свои корабли?

— Нет, — Рэйчел не удивлена вопросом, значит, ей уже его задавали. — До нашего запланированного отъезда еще целая неделя. Честно говоря, все, что у нас есть — это их слова о том, что флот появился у побережья, не так ли?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла, — говорит Кастиэль. — И выяснила, что происходит, учитывая мои интересы. Если это недоразумение, мне нужно знать, есть ли у меня союзники и может ли кто-то помочь утрясти все. Рэйчел, ты в состоянии сделать это для меня?

На лице Рэйчел появляется нерешительность. Она боится за него, и ее преданность трогательна.

— Они не причинят мне вреда, — успокаивает Кастиэль. — Дин об этом позаботится.

— _Дин_ , — шипит Рэйчел. Она искоса смотрит на него, и тот вздрагивает от ее взгляда. — Муж, который сбегает из супружеского ложа, вовсе не муж.

— А как насчет мужа, который дурит голову своему супругу посредством этого семейного ложа? — фыркает Бобби.

Лицо Рэйчел краснеет, но Кастиэль резко бросает:

— Пожалуйста. Твоя роль очень важна. Сделай это для меня.

— Хорошо, — говорит она после долгой паузы. — Я сделаю это для вас. Возможно, все это просто огромное недоразумение.

— И мы посмеемся над этим завтра за ужином, — говорит Кастиэль, и Рэйчел слегка улыбается.

— Кас, — мягко говорит Дин. — Я сам отвезу ее в ближайший город. Этого достаточно?

— Да, — соглашается он.

Рэйчел внезапно бросается вперед, обнимая его. Кастиэль вздрагивает, но принимает объятия.

— По-моему, все слишком остро реагируют, — чопорно говорит Рэйчел, отступая назад. — Этот брак должен был сблизить нас, а не заставлять прыгать по теням друг друга.

— Разве это не забавно? — снисходительно говорит Кастиэль.

***

Если это недоразумение, то Кастиэль не в состоянии раскрыть суть ситуации. Все, что он может — это сидеть взаперти и ждать, что достаточно знакомо и настолько банально, чтобы Кастиэль мог почти считать себя экспертом.

Но все уже не так, как раньше. Все повороты судьбы в прошлом Кастиэля происходили в его собственном королевстве. Здесь другие правила. Люди многогранны. Кастиэль женат на одном из них и начинает подозревать, что область, которой он не знает в Дине, обширнее, чем он когда-либо думал.

Это многое в ретроспективе объясняет в поведении Дина во время их медового месяца. Перепады настроения могли быть результатом его контрабандных писем — он, вероятно, узнал о подозрениях своих союзников относительно намерений Короны. Это же, конечно, объясняет странное поведение Дина в последние дни, то, как он наконец прикоснулся к Кастиэлю, словно это был его последний шанс и ему лучше воспользоваться им, прежде чем он покинет Дом.

После захода солнца и ужина, когда Кастиэль лежит в постели в ожидании сна, который все не приходит, Дин возвращается.

— Кас, — тихо зовет он. С ним Кевин и Виктор, оба остаются позади, когда Дин входит в комнату. — Кас, мне нужно спешить.

Кастиэль садится.

— В чем дело? С Рэйчел все хорошо?

— Да, она в порядке, у меня есть для нее машина, она возвращается в город. — Дин опускается на корточки рядом с Кастиэлем, сидящим на кровати, и сжимает его колено. — Возможно, я не смогу увидеться с тобой какое-то время, поэтому хотел... Я должен воспользоваться этим шансом, чтобы извиниться. За то, что не рассказал тебе о своих планах уйти...

— Это не имеет значения, — говорит Кастиэль.

Дин морщится.

— Кас...

— Я прекрасно понимаю, как важно прибегать к уловкам, — Кастиэль также знает о присутствии Кевина и Виктора в другом конце комнаты, поэтому говорит тише. — Ты защищаешь свою семью и свой народ. Это не личное.

Большая часть освещения в комнате Кастиэля погашена, оставив единственный источник лучик, идущий из коридора за дверью. Лицо Дина в основном в тени, но Кастиэль видит, как он вздрагивает и пытается подобрать слова. Однако есть кое-что, что он мог бы добавить, чтобы сделать как лучше.

— Дин, — говорит Кастиэль, еще сильнее понижая голос. — Вытащи меня отсюда.

Дин откашливается.

— Я не могу.

— Можешь, — говорит Кастиэль. — Если твои друзья не могут доверять тебе, найди другой способ. Уведи меня отсюда.

— Сюда едут представители Совета, — шепчет Дин. — Разверзнется ад, если ты сбежишь. Ты не очень-то с нами сотрудничал.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Я не обязан любезничать со своими похитителями.

— Им не пришлось бы похищать тебя, согласись ты просто отправиться со мной, — возражает Дин.

— Значит, это моя вина?

— Нет, нет, это... — Дин качает головой. — У меня должно было остаться еще несколько дней, чтобы убедить тебя.

— Ты сделал все, что мог, чтобы убедить меня, — говорит Кастиэль. — Что еще оставалось после того, как ты переспал со мной?

Дин таращится на него и отшатывается.

— Я не... не поэтому, я... Господи, Кас.

Кастиэль не сказал это, чтобы специально ужалить Дина, но, возможно, подсознательно желал этого, поскольку ощущает прилив мелкого удовлетворения при виде боли на лице Дина. Кастиэль устал и расстроен, и боится, что его чувства к Дину мешают ему ясно оценивать ситуацию. Он хочет верить в убеждения Дина, но эта ситуация выше его, выше их, выше того, чем должен быть их брак.

— Значит, это было прощание? — спрашивает он. Когда Дин отводит взгляд, Кастиэль кивает сам себе. — А что, логично. Это было хорошо, мне очень понравилось. Вполне компенсирует рассказ Бобби обо мне.

— Я рассказал ему о... об этом, потому что пытался убедить их, что ты не близок с Майклом, — шипит Дин. — Ты не такой, как он.

— Это не имеет значения.

В каком-то смысле так даже лучше. У них никогда не будет ничего, кроме поверхностного брака, и не важно, что на краткий миг Кастиэль чуть не потерял голову, задаваясь вопросом «А вдруг?». Даже если все это закончится завтра, Кастиэль будет помнить, что они всего лишь фигуры в игре, и их договоренность важнее, чем они оба, вместе взятые. Они, как люди, никогда не имели значения.

— Дин, — зовет Виктор, заставляя их обоих вздрогнуть. Он прижимает рацию к уху и хмурится. — Они захватили город.

— Захватили город? — эхом отзывается Дин, поднимаясь на ноги. — Что значит «захватили город»?

— Илчестер потемнел, — отвечает Виктор. — Люди Майкла высадились и закрыли город.

— Черт возьми, — бормочет Дин. — Кас, если ты что-нибудь знаешь...

— Не знаю, — говорит Кастиэль. — Перестань спрашивать.

— Другие будут спрашивать, — указывает Дин.

— И я скажу им правду, как сказал тебе.

— Нам нужно идти, Дин, — настаивает Виктор. — Сейчас же.

Кастиэль больше ничего не говорит, потому что это было бы пустой тратой сил и дыхания. Дин и Виктор уходят, чтобы оценить ситуацию, а потом, скорее всего, будут разговоры и переговоры, и тонко завуалированные угрозы, и ностальгия по тому времени, когда Стена еще стояла, сохраняя отношения между двумя странами прохладными и безличными. Кастиэль хочет домой.

— Ваша Светлость, — говорит Кевин. Он застыл в дверном проеме, закрывая дверь. — Я... я не знаю, в курсе ли вы, но мы знаем всю историю. Не выдуманную, а настоящую. Как вы... познакомились с Дином незадолго до встречи с Сэмом.

— Так что теперь? Иллюзия разрушена?

— Только среди избранных, — говорит Кевин. — Ваш брак на самом деле очень популярен. По-настоящему популярен, он глобально поразил воображение всей страны. Люди хотят верить в счастливый конец, понимаете? Положение Совета в глазах общественности уже давно не достигало таких высот. Поэтому и хотят держать правду в секрете так долго, как только смогут. Все желают это спасти.

— Ваша сторона утверждает, что Майкл выступил первым, послав свой флот, — говорит Кастиэль. — Держу пари, что сторона Майкла скажет, что это вы переступили черту, похитив меня и Дина из нашего дома для молодоженов.

— Да, это проблема, — мрачно говорит Кевин. — Но дело в том, что именно из-за вас Дин оказался втянут в эту историю, верно? Вы нашли Дина той ночью в баре. Некоторые считают это огромным совпадением. Из всех людей, с которым вы могли бы... переспать, это оказался брат вашего жениха?

— Они думают, что я это подстроил? Специально искал именно Дина?

Кевин нервно смеется и потирает затылок.

— Совпадения заставляют людей нервничать.

— Какой мне от этого прок? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

Кевин бросает быстрый взгляд через плечо, а когда оборачивается, его губы сжимаются от сочувствия.

— Именно это некоторые и пытаются выяснить. Я действительно сожалею обо всем этом, Ваша Светлость.

— Мой король только что захватил ваш город, — говорит Кастиэль. — Вы делаете то, что должны. Спокойной ночи, Кевин.

— Доброй ночи, Ваша Светлость.

Кевин был почти добр, думает Кастиэль. Как мило с его стороны быть таким заботливым и в некотором смысле открытым в плане информации, когда все остальные ведут себя, как антагонисты.

Хорошая стратегия, и жаль, что Кастиэль не может доверять ему больше, чем остальным. Или, если уж на то пошло, вообще кому-то.


	2. Chapter 2

Кевин приходит на следующее утро с охапкой прессы, которую кладет на стол Кастиэля.

— Я подумал, вы захотите наверстать упущенное, — говорит он и оставляет Кастиэля одного.

В стопке в основном местные газеты — подборка, начиная со дня их свадьбы. Есть и цветные журналы, у некоторых на обложках их с Дином лица.

Просматривая их, Кастиэль ощущает странное несоответствие. Логически он понимает, что на фото они с Дином, но кажется, будто изображения не их — эти сфотографированные люди — безупречны, уверены в себе и контролируют свою жизнь. Дин ужасно фотогеничен, силен и красив, с блеском в глазах, отражающим его доступность. В отличие от него Кастиэль — отстраненный и таинственный принц из далекой страны, но располагает к себе широкая белозубая улыбка его мужа — конечно, если Дину Винчестеру дорог этот человек, то в нем должно быть что-то стоящее.

Легко попасть под влияние этой истории, когда ее сопровождают такими визуальными эффектами. Фотографии с помолвки имеют преимущество, они не отредактированы — специально, чтобы смягчить поспешное объявление о «замене» в помолвке. Затем идут фото свадебного приема — «откровенные» и немного менее формальные, очеловечивая богатых и знаменитых с обеих сторон моря, когда те общаются, едят и пьют. Благодаря этому «урожаю» для СМИ публика может гордиться и радоваться, ведь они обеспечили любовное воссоединение. Огромный прогресс по сравнению с тем, что изначально подразумевалось.

Фотографий самой свадьбы нет, поскольку в храме съемку запретили. Тем не менее, есть несколько рисунков, и Кастиэлю они кажутся достаточно точными — он изображен босым, в соответствующем облачении, рядом с причесанным Дином в парадной форме, их руки вытянуты вперед, когда жрец наматывает на них связующую ткань. Рисунок кажется интимнее фотографии, ловкий взгляд на личный момент.

Технически рисунок впечатляет, если рассматривать его просто как демонстрацию таланта художника. Их с Дином сходство передано точно, но дело не только в этом — светотень и цвета весьма искусны. Кастиэль смутно ужасается пришедшей в голову идее, но ему действительно нужно тщательно изучить его, чтобы улучшить свои собственные навыки, поэтому он осторожно вырывает рисунок и кладет к себе.

Кастиэль компенсирует свое неблагоразумие тщательным просмотром остальных материалов в поисках полезной информации. Он читает последнюю сводку новостей, изучает активные проекты, следующие за их договоренностью, и прогнозы на будущее. Намеков на нагнетание, которое должно было привести к нынешней ситуации, крайне мало, за исключением пары сообщений о том, что охотники больше не обороняют внутренние границы.

Особенно полезна карта, которую Кастиэль находит в одной из газет — она достаточно подробно описывает побережье, чтобы можно было определить местоположение этой крепости. Он почти уверен, что это крепость или укрепленный дом, потому что где еще они могли бы разместить штаб и держать ценного пленника? В комнате Кастиэля, может, и тихо, но он слышит, как где-то внизу и за стенами что-то происходит — шаги и голоса, движение машин и случайные возгласы внизу. Они наверняка в стороне от Илчестера, достаточно далеко, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, но достаточно близко, чтобы вернуться к границам города для разведки и других целей.

В перерывах между чтением Кастиэль думает и планирует.

***

К моменту прибытия Эллен Харвелл Кастиэль уже подготовился. Эллен входит в его комнату одна и жестом заставляет остальных ждать снаружи, закрыв за собой дверь. Она официально пожимает Кастиэлю руку, но за стол не садится.

— Не при таких обстоятельствах я надеялась снова встретиться, — Эллен контролирует себя, но заметно устала, и, вероятно, ей пришлось отказаться от сна, чтобы справиться с этим маленьким кризисом.

— Тут я с вами согласен, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Это для вас, — Эллен протягивает письмо, и роскошная бумага, которую использует Майкл, бросается в глаза, едва она достает конверт из кармана куртки. — Я только что прибыла из Илчестера, где говорила с Захарией, который взял на себя управление городом. Он просил передать это вам. Возможно, вы захотите немедленно прочесть его.

Майкл решил не рисковать, и письмо зачаровано — только для глаз Кастиэля. Оно открывается под пальцами Кастиэля, и он читает.

Приветствия кратки, Майкл сразу перешел к сути: единственное, о чем он сожалеет — невозможность быть уверенным в безопасности Кастиэля. Это письмо обеспокоенного короля, в нем говорится о его тревоге в связи с возникшей ситуацией. В конце Майкл обещает сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы все наладить, и Кастиэль должен верить и довериться ему.

В целом, там очень мало того, что Кастиэль находит полезным или утешительным.

— Ладно, — Кастиэль кладет письмо на стол. — Что вы хотите сказать?

— Захария сообщил, что он и его люди не покинут Илчестер, пока вас с Дином не передадут ему. Его Величество желает быть уверенным в вашей безопасности. Вы хотите этого?

— Дин и я — единое целое в ваших глазах, так же как и в глазах Майкла, поскольку наша ценность в нашем браке. Даже если я скажу, что хочу уехать, Дина вы не отпустите.

— Я все равно должна спросить.

— Мой ответ не имеет значения, поэтому не спрашивайте просто так, чтобы сказать себе, что дали мне выбор.

Улыбка Эллен слабая и печальная.

— Если все рухнет, вы ведь знаете, кого Его Величество обвинит, верно?

— Дина, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Его обвинят в том, что он соблазнил меня и увел от предполагаемого жениха, а затем убедил своего брата бежать.

— Значит, вы понимаете, почему я не могу отправить его к Захарии.

— Потому что боитесь, что Захария будет обращаться с Дином так же, как вы обращаетесь со мной. Да, я понимаю.

Эллен вздыхает.

— Доверие — это роскошь, и меня считают дурой за то, что я его предлагаю.

На мгновение она кажется старше, хотя вспышка сожаления быстро гаснет. Эллен была одной из главных движущих сил альянса между их странами, и его успех должен был стать жемчужиной ее пребывания на посту спикера и главного должностного лица Республики. Она произнесла речь на их свадьбе и танцевала с ними обоими. Дин очень много раз говорил о ней.

— Пойдемте со мной, — предлагает Эллен. — Прогуляемся.

Сначала Кастиэлю кажется, что это метафора, однако Эллен открывает дверь и что-то говорит людям снаружи. Когда она жестом приглашает Кастиэля следовать за ней, он идет, а за ними идут Кевин и их двухметровый телохранитель.

Снаружи находится каменный коридор с чередующимися дверями и лестницей в дальнем конце.

— Я не удивлена, что при дворе нашлись люди, оспаривающие законность вашего брака, — говорит Эллен. — Несогласные есть везде, и, честно говоря, я бы заподозрила неладное, если бы их не оказалось. Они просто нашли точку давления, и Майкл решил ответить в своем стиле.

— Думаете, что Майкл взял город, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Чтобы утвердить свою власть?

— Своему народу и нам тоже. Как далеко он готов зайти, остается загадкой, которую я предпочла бы не разгадывать. Вопрос здесь в том, каков ваш уровень вовлеченности во все это, — Эллен проводит Кастиэля в комнату чуть дальше по коридору, ее большая дверь широко распахнута, чтобы не мешать движению. Похоже, это какая-то комната для совещаний или работы, потому что, хотя в углу и есть кровать, повсюду расставлены столы, папки и коробки. Тут имеется даже небольшая кладовка в укромном уголке, откуда идет запах кофе.

Кастиэль старается не выглядеть так, будто изучает комнату и ее возможные точки выхода.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я была уверена, что кандидат Майкла выразит готовность, — многозначительно говорит Эллен.

Кастиэль смотрит на нее.

— _Ваш_ кандидат сбежал.

— Да, это наше упущение, — говорит Эллен, хотя ее тихий гнев звучит так, словно направлен внутрь. — А вы знали, что Дин протестовал громче Сэма? Не хотел, чтобы его брата «продали», выражаясь его же словами. Все следили за Дином, чтобы он не напортачил, поэтому Сэм и ускользнул.

— Дин сделает все, чтобы спасти свою семью.

— Это я знаю. Будь я лучше, не давила бы так сильно, чтобы это произошло. Но я надавила, и вот к чему мы пришли. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы исправить это. Но не смогу ничего при отсутствии всей информации.

А вот и суть.

— Что вам нужно?

Эллен на мгновение отворачивается, принимая чашку кофе, которую предлагает ей Кевин. Он предлагает и Кастиэлю — простой, домашний напиток почти неуместен в этом безличном каменно-деревянном здании, но от этого он кажется Кастиэлю еще более ценным.

— Почему Майкл выбрал вас? — спрашивает Эллен.

— Я расходный материал, — отвечает Кастиэль. — У меня нет причин, и не я раскачиваю эту лодку.

— Нет, именно вы, — говорит Эллен. — Ваша... случайная неосторожность дала повод тем, кто против этого брака и, косвенно, против самого Майкла.

— Я сделал это не нарочно. И не знаю, как еще объяснить вам это.

Эллен кивает, обменявшись быстрым взглядом с Кевином. Верит она ему или нет, Кастиэль не знает, хотя спикер, кажется, из тех, кто использует более извилистые способы узнать желаемое. Она по-человечески говорила с ним и еще ни в чем не обвиняла, но должна же она его в чем-то подозревать.

— Поле изменилось, и игроки вместе с ним, — говорит Эллен. — Общественность верит в вас или по крайней мере в то, что вы с Дином представляете. Независимо от того, на чьей вы стороне и каковы ваши истинные мотивы, власть имущие внешне обязаны поддерживать ваш брак. Майкл использовал это, чтобы высадить свой королевский легион на территории Республики за... сколько, двести лет?

— Примерно, — говорит Кастиэль.

— В качестве акта доброй воли, вот, держите, — Эллен достает из папки небольшую стопку писем. Кастиэль сразу же узнает в них свои собственные и тут же выхватывает. — Команда Бобби сумела сохранить их, прежде чем покинуть Илчестер.

— Сохранить? _Украсть_.

— Так же, как ваш король украл наш город, — парирует Эллен. — Вот к чему мы пришли. Нам нужно найти способ двинуться вперед.

— Это не моя вина, — письма Кастиэля пахнут до боли знакомо, и ему приходится заставлять свои пальцы не сжимать их слишком сильно. — Единственное, что я пытался сделать, — быть достойным мужем Дину. Понятия не имею, удалось ли мне это, но знаю, что я намного лучше, чем то, что он мог бы получить.

Это звучит высокопарно, но Кастиэль именно так и думает. Он знает, что это правда, ведь кто-то другой был бы менее добрым, терпимым и открытым для обсуждений. Дин мог бы жениться на ком-то, кто его подставит, воспользовался бы его недостатками, а потом взял их на карандаш, и тогда у Майкла был бы гораздо более управляемый двоюродный зять.

— Думаю, я тоже в это верю, — говорит Эллен. — Моя работа — работа Совета — определить наилучший следующий шаг. А пока я хотела бы попросить вас написать письмо Майклу.

— Я не буду ради вас лгать своему королю.

— Я и не прошу об этом, — беззлобно отвечает Эллен. — Просто хочу, чтобы вы подумали о Дине и обо всем том хорошем, что должен принести ваш брак. Помогите нам спасти это.

Желания Кастиэля просты и эгоистичны. Все, чего он хочет, — уйти отсюда, продолжать свою работу, быть полезным в более тонких отношениях. Тем не менее, Эллен звучит серьезно, и из ее осторожной формулировки Кастиэль понимает, что она недовольна последними решениями Бобби и Виктора. Она также признала инакомыслие и на стороне Республики, что требует контроля за ущербом со всех сторон.

— Дайте мне бумагу, — говорит Кастиэль. — И все необходимое, чтобы запечатать письмо.

— Конечно.

Пока Эллен заставляет Кевина раскладывать вещи на столе, Кастиэль подходит к ближайшему окну. Стекло закалено, и вид с пятого этажа ведет во двор того, что кажется укрепленным каменным домом.

В этом дворе движутся с какой-то целью около дюжины человек, и Кастиэлю кажется, будто среди них он видит Дина. Да, это определенно Дин в кожаной куртке, возможно, даже в той самой, что была на нем, когда они впервые встретились. Он стоит с группой людей вокруг стола, изучая какую-то карту. Он оживлен, но не так, как раньше, когда говорил о своих любимых фильмах. Тут его движения тверды и деловиты, решительны. Слушая, он скрещивает руки на груди. Указывает на людей, и те кивают.

— Дин хороший человек, — внезапно говорит Эллен, хотя со своего места никак не может знать что Кастиэль наблюдает за своим мужем. Может, ей удалось прочесть выражение его лица. — У него добрые намерения, хотя он имеет тенденцию быть близоруким.

— Я _знаю_ , — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Вы ведь не станете обвинять его в недавних действиях? Он не был создан для этой задачи, и все это не его вина. Мальчик хорошо убирается, но скорее стреляет, чем танцует.

Кастиэль хмурится, наблюдая, как крошечная фигурка Дина пересекает двор и исчезает из виду.

— Дин умеет танцевать.

— Ну да, но только потому, что _должен_ , это не значит, что ему нравится...

— Дин многое умеет, — Кастиэль отворачивается от окна, и Эллен смотрит на него в легком замешательстве. — Он — открытый сосуд и обрабатывает информацию так же быстро, как определяет, насколько эта информация актуальна. Он может не соответствовать типичному представлению о том, какой должна быть его роль, но если вы так плохо думаете о нем, неудивительно, что не верите в его способности позаботиться о себе.

— Я знаю, что Дин умен, — говорит Эллен, начиная раздражаться, — вопрос не в этом.

— Но должен быть именно в этом. Или же ваш страх передо мной — перед нами — перекрывает вашу веру в способность Дина выполнять свою работу.

— Это была _не его_ работа, — говорит Эллен. — В том-то и дело.

Очередная попытка Эллен минимизировать урон. Кастиэль задается вопросом, действительно ли они могут сгладить все это, заставить Майкла и охотников отступить, чтобы потом посмеяться над этим за чаем и тортом. Они вернутся к светской беседе, пожиманию рук и идеальным улыбкам, в то время как механизм альянса, громко поскрипывая, вернется к работе.

Это, конечно, возможно. Кастиэль позволяет этой мысли булькать на медленном огне и садится за стол Эллен, чтобы начать писать. Но под этой мыслью скрывается еще одна — если всем так легко шарахаться от теней и начать тыкать пальцами, то для начала фундамент, на котором построили альянс, никогда не был достаточно прочным.

Кастиэль пишет и чувствует себя предателем — не перед Короной, а перед самим собой. Тон его письма официальный, но не обвиняющий — он болезненно осознает опасность гнева Майкла. Благодарит за заботу, уверяет его, что с ним все в порядке, сообщает о приезде Эллен и выражает надежду, что новые переговоры будут более плодотворными.

Все остальное Кастиэль проглатывает. Для него более продуктивно сохранить это для письма, которое он однажды напишет Анне. В нем он расскажет ей, что узнал совершенно новые способы ненавидеть этот брак; что он и прежде ошибался в людях, но, по-видимому, не усвоил свой урок; что он не знает, есть ли у него мужество продолжать быть женатым на Дине.

— Я закончил, — Кастиэль запечатывает письмо и передает его Эллен. Это движение напоминает наложение пластыря на зияющую рану.

— Спасибо. Мне очень жаль, что так сложились обстоятельства...

— Нет, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я понимаю ваши чувства, но извинения не изменят того, что вы собираетесь вернуть меня в ту комнату.

Эллен медленно выдыхает.

— Да.

***

Позже, в уединении своей временной квартиры, Кастиэль развязывает свою личную пачку писем и тщательно сортирует их. Они в том же порядке, в каком он оставил их в своем ящике в Доме Джошуа, и ни на одном нет видимых следов чтения кем-то чужим, но Кастиэль не может с легкостью отбросить гнев их-за нарушения конфиденциальности. Это письма Анны и Бальтазара, и Бог свидетель, у Кастиэля мало вещей, которые принадлежат только ему.

Он даже не может заставить себя прочесть их. Кастиэль убирает их в сумку и ложится.

Вместо того, чтобы думать о них, он думает о письме Майкла. Письмо короля было настолько стандартным, что Кастиэль гадает, а нет ли у того под рукой набора шаблонов, заранее подготовленных для каждого возможного случая, тогда ему всего лишь нужно вписать имена и события и поставить в конце подпись.

В тишине комнаты, лишь изредка прерываемой шумами из других частей дома, слова Эллен продолжают звучать.

Он остается наедине со своими мыслями, и они гноятся. Сбиваются и бродят, превращаясь в другие. У Кастиэля в качестве компании только письма и журналы с газетами, с короткими перерывами, когда Кевин или другой мальчик — очевидно, проинструктированный не разговаривать с ним — приносит ему еду. Кастиэлю грех жаловаться на качество пищи. Он медитирует, дремлет и делает упражнения. Внимательно читает, а не просто просматривает периодику.

А где-то в мире важные люди разговаривают и, вероятно, принимают ответственные решения.

***

Следующий раз, когда кто-то считает нужным сообщить Кастиэлю о ситуации, наступает следующим утром, и Кевин доставляет свежую газету вместе с завтраком Кастиэля.

Заголовок объявляет о прибытии Королевского флота, но сопроводительный отчет имеет крайне _непонятный_ тон. Это почти как новинка — разве не странно, что король настолько защищает своего кузена, что отправился в такую даль, чтобы убедиться, что с влюбленными все в порядке?

К статье в качестве дополнения прилагается недавняя фотография: они с Дином в театре вместе с труппой, которая тогда играла спектакль. Их лица мягкие и довольные, рука Дина обнимает Кастиэля за талию, голова Кастиэля слегка наклонена к голове Дина. Конечно, они довольны — они влюблены, и у них медовый месяц. Все в порядке. Все идеально.

— Мне нужно мыло, — говорит Кастиэль. Кевин слегка вздрагивает, продолжая накрывать на стол. — Для моей одежды.

— О, — отвечает Кевин, быстро моргая. — Черт, неужели та, которую мы вам дали, не подходит или...

— Я бы предпочел носить свою и сам за ней ухаживать. Просто дайте мне мыло.

Кевин закрывает рот и кивает.

— Да. Хорошо. Я займусь этим.

Кастиэль долго изучает Кевина, гадая, считает ли тот ниже своего достоинства расставлять Кастиэлю столовые приборы и еду. Отчитывается ли он непосредственно перед Эллен? Его кабинет дальше по коридору, значит, он всегда рядом? Кастиэль видел, как Дин неформально разговаривал с ним, но он не фигурировал ни в одной из рассказанных Дином историй.

— Вы хорошо знаете Дина? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Ну... так себе, наверное, — признается Кевин. — Я познакомился с Сэмом, когда проходил стажировку у Хранителей Знаний. А с Дином через него, хотя, наверное, не совсем хорошо? Будучи охотником, он приходил и уходил, и все такое. Думаю, по-настоящему я узнал его, только когда меня пригласили помогать в проекте альянса.

— Вам нравится Дин? Как человек?

Кевину, вероятно, вопрос кажется сложным, но он тщательно обдумывает его.

— Да, он мне нравится, я считаю его хорошим парнем, — он изучает лицо Кастиэля, словно прикидывает, как много может сказать. — Было время, когда он мне не очень нравился, поскольку всем мешал из-за помолвки, когда Сэм собирался жениться. Он, конечно, никогда ничего не говорил Сэму, но я всегда... — он несколько нервно смеется. — Я всегда был начеку рядом с ним. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он не собирается, ну, знаете, что-то _устроить_.

Кастиэль принимает этот ответ.

— Однажды вы застали нас целующимися.

— Мои худшие опасения прямо перед глазами.

— И что вы подумали? — интересуется Кастиэль. — Какие мысли были у вас в тот момент?

— В основном я паниковал. Мы вложили столько труда, что я испугался, как бы все так просто не развалилось. Поэтому решил поверить Дину, когда он сказал, что это была всего лишь разовая ошибка. Я не мог себе этого позволить, понимаете? — Кевин почти защищается. — И мне показалось, что Дин не солгал, ведь после этого он не вел себя по-другому ни с вами, ни с Сэмом.

— Он умеет играть, да? — говорит Кастиэль.

На мгновение лицо Кевина становится забавным.

— Наверное?

— Быть женатым — это огромная перемена для него.

— О, да, — соглашается Кевин, почти смеясь от облегчения. — Да, Дин — дикое существо, совсем не домашнее, но я думаю, он использует это ради общей картины? Дин хороший парень, он очень старается.

— Да уж, — Кастиэль не знает, что хочет этим сказать. Возможно, фотографии Дина, играющего свою роль так эффективно, теперь раздражают, а не удовлетворяют. Вероятно, до него, наконец, доходит, как много он упустил или неправильно понял за время своего пребывания с Дином, и если он так сильно ошибся, то сколько же еще всего? Он думал, что совершенно точно знает, каким человеком является Дин со всеми своими страхами, силой и легкой щедростью.

Не сказать, что у Кастиэля большой опыт в таких чувствах к кому-то еще. Возможно, это затуманило его рассудок, заставив почувствовать себя более знающим, чем есть на самом деле. Может быть, он влюбился даже не в Дина, а в того, кого тот изображал.

Кастиэль думал, что Дин любит танцевать и расцветает в домашней обстановке, но эти люди знали его лучше, не так ли?

— С вами все в порядке? — спрашивает Кевин.

— Вас можно попросить? Мне бы хотелось выпить. За ужином.

— Гм. Пива?

Кастиэль смеряет его взглядом.

— Что-нибудь покрепче.

— Ладно, — Кевин сочувственно улыбается. — Думаю, я смогу что-нибудь устроить.

***

Предполагалось, что брак по договоренности должен был стать проявлением добросовестности и приверженности альянсу, но его валюта поднялась в цене благодаря участию Наоми в истории Кастиэля и Дина. Вместо того, чтобы жениться для дела, они женились на эмоциях, поэтому теперь другие люди имели право отвечать на это эмоциями. Майкл мог послать корабли, чтобы показать свою заботу и преданность защите брака. Эллен и остальные члены Совета могли оставить Кастиэля и Дина здесь под тем же предлогом.

Это только начало. Они с Дином еще даже не подали на утверждение свой герб, и вот они уже здесь. Можно утверждать, будто это всего лишь послесвадебный мандраж, что брачные союзы происходят внутри страны все время, и только масштабность вызвала эти временные неудобства.

Но они не уменьшатся. Только не с Майклом, который ради своих идей пойдет до конца, несмотря на последствия. Кастиэль не очень хорошо знает Совет, но Эллен почти признала, что там тоже идёт конфликт, и Дин сказал, что они держат свои истинные намерения при себе. Люди везде одни и те же.

Свет уже давно погас к тому моменту, когда Кастиэль выскальзывает из постели и идет в ванную. Он садится на пол, держа свечу в подсвечнике на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Кастиэль принес с собой браслет Дина — маленькую серебряную вещицу, которую тот якобы использовал в качестве подарка. Также у Кастиэля есть ведро, носовой платок, вилка, которую он взял со своего подноса, и маленькая фляжка с виски, принесенная Кевином к ужину.

У него был целый день, чтобы обдумать это. Долгие часы были потрачены на размышления о том, что он должен быть храбрее, как Анна или Сэм Винчестер.

Этот брак может принести и что-то хорошее. Он позволил людям разного происхождения сплотиться вокруг общего дела. Но ценно ли что-то, если построено на лжи? Более того, есть ли предел самоотверженности Кастиэля? Кастиэль думает, _да, есть_.

Пусть Майкл найдет другую валюту для торговли.

Кастиэль осторожно продевает браслет сквозь зубцы вилки. Он сделан довольно грубо, и серебро браслета слишком низкого качества, чтобы результат был эффективным, но стоит попробовать.

Раны недостаточно, чтобы разрушить брачную татуировку, иначе обычные травмы стали бы проблемой. Он принимает правильные ингредиенты при правильных условиях, для эффективности подкрепляя свои действия волей. Самый верный способ — это жрец, который полностью удаляет связь, но Кастиэль импровизирует, как и многие люди до и после него.

Большинство не знает, что сила брачной татуировки в именах. Татуировка возникает, когда речь связывания на древнем енохианском языке перемежается с именами связывающихся. Кастиэль почти час внимательно изучал свою татуировку, определяя точки, где написаны его и Дина имена, и обвел эти точки ручкой.

Теперь, под покровом темноты, он погружает левое предплечье в ведро с холодной водой, заставляя его максимально онеметь. Он наматывает полотенце на правую руку и держит вилку и браслет над пламенем свечи, активируя серебро. Виски наготове, когда нужно будет продезинфицировать.

Это рискованно, но для Кастиэля самое важное то, что Дин это почувствует. Чем ближе партнер, тем сильнее магический откат, хотя Кастиэль не уверен в диапазоне. Он смутно помнит, что читал о людях, бежавших за двадцать три километра до прохождения этой процедуры, но является ли это расстояние произвольным или оно ради физической безопасности, или чтобы убедиться, что партнер не заметит последствий, пока все не закончится? Тут знания Кастиэля ограничены.

Но, как и другие риски, оно того _стоит_.

Кастиэль вынимает левую руку из воды и насухо вытирает ее. Заталкивает носовой платок в рот и прикусывает его, когда подносит раскаленный край вилки к своей татуировке. Его движения уверенны: твердый нажим внутрь, а затем резкий рывок вбок и наружу.

Боль — это временно. Главное — цель. Кастиэль смаргивает слезы и поворачивает руку, перемещаясь к другой части. Следующие две точки более сложные, кожа внутри предплечья более нежная. Кастиэль подавляет крик платком, сжимая его зубами, а затем давится от следующей волны боли.

Перед глазами плывет, но впереди еще пять точек, если первые три он нейтрализовал правильно.

Внезапный удар заставляет Кастиэля подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что шум доносится снаружи, и к тому времени он уже опускает свою горящую от боли руку в ведро с водой и отбрасывает вилку в безопасное место.

Понятно, что Кастиэль сейчас не в лучшей форме. Перед глазами все плывет, кто-то врывается в ванную и он поднимает ногу, когда его хватают, и бьет кулаком свободной руки в твердую грудь. Сильная рука находит его запястье, удерживая в стороне, а другая хватает за рубашку, почти поднимая его с пола.

— Ты что творишь?! — кричит Дин.

Сейчас не время отвечать на глупые вопросы. Зрение Кастиэля медленно проясняется, и в тусклом свете единственной свечи он видит, как Дин осматривает ванную, складывая два и два.

Дин медленно ослабляет хватку на рубашке, позволяя Кастиэлю прислониться спиной к стене. У него начинает кружиться голова, но он разжимает челюсти, когда Дин вытаскивает платок из его рта. Кастиэль не сопротивляется и дает Дину вытащить свою левую руку из ведра и изучить доказательства его тяжких усилий. Пальцы Кастиэля дергаются, но рука остается твердой там, где Дин держит его, красные ручейки следуют за прерывистыми линиями на коже.

— Черт возьми, Кас, — тихо говорит Дин. — Ты не можешь этого сделать.

— Что, тоже решил указывать мне, что делать? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

Они на мгновение задерживают взгляд друг на друге, Кастиэль не уверен, рассержен Дин или нет. Пожалуй, он просто кажется смирился, все эмоции исчезли. Однако Кастиэль больше не может доверять своему суждению о Дине.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — Дин отпускает его руку и встает. Он выходит из ванной, и Кастиэль судорожно выдыхает, сжимая и разжимая кулак, пытаясь подавить яркую пылающую боль.

Просто не повезло, что Дин в здании. Кастиэль встает, чтобы промыть порезы в раковине, и как только большая часть крови смыта, виден печальный и глупый результат — только первая рана сломала основные буквы. Вторая и третья — слишком неуклюжие и никчемные.

Кастиэль медленно выдыхает и замирает, измученный и разочарованный. Неиспользованный виски словно насмехается над ним, и он хватается за флягу и делает большой глоток, от которого давится кашлем.

Кастиэль осторожно поглаживает свою руку, когда возвращается Дин с бинтами и антисептиком. Он тянется к его руке, но отступает, когда Кастиэль дергается.

— Я не уйду, пока не увижу, что ты нормально обработал и забинтовал ее, — говорит Дин.

Кажется, в этот момент протестовать не стоит, особенно при виде выражения лица Дина, когда тот замечает отброшенную вилку и браслет. Кастиэль берет принесенные медикаменты и использует их, стараясь не смотреть, как Дин берет расплавленный металл, сжимая его в руках. Кастиэлю хочется сказать, что так браслет оказался намного полезнее, но у него нет сил.

— Это не поможет, — говорит Дин. — И ничего не решит.

— Моя единственная ценность — это мой брак, — говорит Кастиэль. — Без него я ничего не значу.

— Еще как значишь, ведь ты кузен Майкла. — Это раздражающе важный момент. — И ты же знаешь, Майкл скажет, что это мы заставили тебя. Или сами сделали против твоей воли.

— Почему я не могу быть эгоистом? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Почему мы не можем? Ты не хочешь этого, и я тоже.

— Потому что это важнее наших желаний! Потому что на нас рассчитывают люди!

— Пусть рассчитывают на что-нибудь другое! Они могут начать все заново с нуля, и построить не на лжи.

— Ничего не выйдет, мы слишком глубоко увязли, — спокойно говорит Дин. — Ты же знаешь. Сам ведь твердил мне об этом почти каждый день.

— Ну конечно, среди прочего _«промывания мозгов»_ , которым я занимался, — Кастиэль швыряет банку антисептика в грудь Дина, и тот дергается, а затем принимается обкладывать себе рану кусочками ваты, чтобы перебинтовать ее. — Я и правда был очень занят. Соблазнял своего мужа, заставлял его сочувствовать моему делу и кто знает, что еще.

— Моим друзьям просто нужно узнать тебя получше, ладно? Многое стало... Выглядело странно со стороны, вот и все, ну и плюс, ты же еще и алхимик? Я действительно изо всех сил пытаюсь убедить их, что я — это я, и мои мозги при мне.

В данный момент Кастиэля это не волнует. Его рука горит от боли, ему не удалось нейтрализовать татуировку, чтобы сделать эту боль стоящей, и теперь Дин смотрит, как он приводит ее в порядок. Дин стоит рядом, его взгляд такой сосредоточенный, голос тихий, взволнованный и оборонительный, и Кастиэль не готов к этому.

— Кас, ты же знаешь, что я пытаюсь, — твердит Дин. — Эллен говорит, что у них что-то получается с переговорами, в основном они пересматривают брачный контракт, но все разрешится, вот увидишь...

— Я больше не хочу быть твоим мужем, — говорит Кастиэль.

— О, — Дин громко сглатывает в тишине. — Ладно, это справедливо.

— Не смей говорить мне это, — Кастиэль поворачивается к нему, гнев молнией пронзает его от явной мягкости речи Дина. — Не похоже, что ты сожалеешь. Ты сбежал от меня, так что вряд ли тебе от этого плохо.

— Существует анти-монархическая группа, — внезапно говорит Дин. — Сэм присоединился к движению против вас, ребята, и собрался рассказать всю историю от моего имени, думая, что спасает меня. Мне пришлось сбежать из Дома, чтобы остановить его, это бы все испортило и погубило тебя. Кас, он мой брат, и он в таком дерьме, я должен помочь...

— Я уверен, что это очень захватывающе, но прямо сейчас ты не найдешь во мне сочувствия. Пусть Сэм раскроет ложь. Это стало бы облегчением.

— Их конечная цель — выгнать всех вас с континента. И вернуть Стену.

Это высокая цель. Кастиэль заканчивает перевязку и вздыхает.

— Почему он до сих пор этого не сделал?

— Я установил с ним контакт, — отвечает Дин. — Он говорит, что пока сдерживается, но мне кажется они, скорее всего, выжидают лучшего момента. Знаешь, для максимально обширного воздействия.

— Хорошо, — Кастиэль протискивается мимо Дина и плетется к кровати. Он садится, осторожно надавливая на бинты, чтобы облегчить боль. — Отправляйся по своим делам мировой важности. Я буду здесь, пока все не закончится.

— Я вытащу тебя отсюда, — Дин неловко топчется посреди комнаты. Кастиэль только сейчас осознает, что на нем надеты лишь спортивные штаны и одна из его футболок с названием какой-то музыкальной группы. Наверное он спал, когда Кастиэль разбудил его. Он прекрасен. — Они слишком остро реагируют. Я знаю, это так глупо.

— Глупо, особенно если учесть, что если кто-то и занимался промывкой мозгов, то только _ты_.

Дин слегка вздрагивает.

— Что?

— У тебя больше опыта в отношениях. Ты знаешь все входы и выходы этого игрового поля, и у тебя есть способность заставлять людей любить тебя. Ты не поддашься на манипуляции какого-то незнакомца, ради бога, ты же охотник. Так что, если и были какие-то манипуляции, то лишь твои по отношению ко мне.

Дин ничего не говорит.

Кастиэлю кажется, что, возможно, он немного бредит, но когда он произносит, слова так логичны.

— За все прожитые мной годы на этой земле я никогда... никогда не хотел... — у него все еще кружится голова. Возможно, подействовали алкоголь и эндорфины. — Всю жизнь меня устраивала моя судьба. Каковы шансы, что брат моего жениха, человек, за которого я при странных обстоятельствах выйду замуж, будет _всем_ , чего я когда-либо хотел, и всем, чего даже не знал, что мог бы хотеть? Каковы шансы, что это произойдет?

Дин ошеломленно пялится на него.

— Мизерные, — продолжает Кастиэль. — До смешного мизерные. Следовательно, более вероятно, что это было сделано специально и ты до конца исполнил свою роль.

Дин продолжает смотреть на него.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, будто я — все, чего ты когда-либо хотел?

— Только не говори, что собираешься использовать это против меня сейчас, — усмехается Кастиэль.

— Но... — Дин выглядит потрясенным. — Но ты же сам сказал, что брак — это всего лишь соглашение, что... Что мы просто союзники, никакой привязанности, ты сам это сказал!

— Да, да, я лицемер, не сыпь мне соль на рану. Перестань со мной разговаривать. Я ведь прямо сейчас могу промывать тебе мозги. Мне нужно поспать, — Кастиэль свирепо смотрит на него, потом демонстративно ложится на кровать и отворачивается к стене.

Если бы он мог, то заснул бы прямо сейчас. Но не может, потому что его рука чертовски болит, ожог радостно вгрызается в его кожу, напоминая об очередной неудаче в списке провалов. Кастиэль напрягается, когда шаги Дина приближаются к кровати, хотя за ними следует лишь слабый звук чего-то, что кладут на прикроватный столик.

— Обезболивающее, — тихо говорит Дин. — Если хочешь.

Кастиэль держит глаза закрытыми и дышит. Только когда Дин уходит, закрыв за собой дверь, Кастиэль перекатывается на спину и хватает пузырек с лекарством.

***

Спать трудно, и Кастиэль все время просыпается от восхитительного ожога на левой руке. Не раз у него возникало искушение сорвать бинты и окунуть руку в воду, но он умудрялся устоять.

Утро наступает слишком рано, и с ним ясность того, что он сделал. Кастиэль уже в беде, но это не значит, будто возможности влипнуть в новые неприятности нет. Когда раздается стук в дверь, Кастиэль садится, проверяя, чтобы рукава его рубашки надежно скрывали повязку, и ждет.

Это всего лишь Кевин, который принес с собой завтрак и еще одну газету. Он улыбается Кастиэлю и ничего не говорит о том, чтобы переместить его в другое помещение, конфисковать его вещи или забрать на допрос.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Кевин. — Я на всякий случай захватил с собой средство от похмелья. Личный рецепт моей мамы. Думаю, вам пригодится.

Вероятно, Кастиэль выглядит ужасно.

— Спасибо. Ваша мать приготовила вам лекарство от похмелья?

— Не то чтобы я это заслужил, но да, — Кевин усмехается. — Оно творит чудеса, попомните мое слово.

— Спасибо, — Кастиэль встает и осторожно подходит к столу, стараясь не показывать, что пытается оставить немного пространства между рукой и телом. — Ничего нового? Переговоры все еще продолжаются?

— Сегодня появится еще пара членов Совета, — говорит Кевин. — Вчера было недостаточно людей для принятия решения, но, думаю, что дела обстоят хорошо. У них есть новые условия.

— Это хорошо.

Наверное, бесполезно спрашивать Кевина, что просит Майкл для сохранения мира, поэтому он этого не делает.

Как только завтрак подан, Кевин уходит, не сказав ни одного злого слова. Когда в течение следующих нескольких часов ничего больше не происходит, Кастиэль приходит к выводу, что Дин никому не рассказал о произошедшем. Действия Кастиэля — не то, что Дин может защитить, тем более, когда и меньшие его грехи вызвали радикальные меры.

Может, Дин чувствует к нему жалость, ведь неудачи Кастиэля не ограничиваются вилкой — они включают его признание в унизительный момент. Многое говорит о том, что Кастиэль не ощущает смущения из-за этого; единственное, о чем он сожалеет — он подбросил Дину еще одну слабость, которую тот сможет использовать по своему усмотрению.

Или же все слишком заняты, чтобы заниматься Кастиэлем, потому что пытаются решить проблему анти-монархистов и принадлежность к ним Сэма. Кастиэль определенно не слышал об этом раньше, и теперь, когда в голове немного прояснилось, он может обдумать эту мысль. Если Эллен сказала правду, есть огромная разница между личной неприязнью к этому браку и открытым противодействием ему. В зависимости от того, насколько важен альянс для правящей верхушки, противодействие будет расценено как восстание.

Есть ли у них в Республике законы об измене? Законы о подстрекательстве к мятежу? Наличие Сэма Винчестера в качестве подставного лица звучит как влажный сон или кошмар, в зависимости от того, с какой стороны посмотреть. И если Майкл узнает об этом, наверняка захочет, чтобы Сэма схватили или публично осудили, прежде чем подумает о сохранении альянса. Майкл последователен в этом отношении.

В самых темных уголках своего разума Кастиэлю кажется захватывающим, что в этой стране также есть экстремисты. Люди действительно везде одинаковы.

Он держит эту ужасную мысль в голове и принимает ванну. Если никто не собирается наказывать его за то, что он почти разрушил альянс, тогда он вполне может полежать в ванне, которая, хотелось бы верить, поможет унять мерзкую боль в руке.

***

Может, это месть за то, что Кастиэль разбудил Дина прошлой ночью, однако следующей Кастиэль испуганно просыпается от громкого стука в дверь, который его сонный мозг не может объяснить, поскольку вообще-то замок не с его стороны двери.

Но кто-то тарабанит в дверь, затем следуют приглушенные голоса, и она распахивается с гораздо большей силой, чем необходимо. Кастиэль отрывает голову от подушки и щурится. Есть новости? Какой-то новый кризис? Наоми пришла спасти его?

В комнату вваливаются две фигуры, одна из них машет рукой в сторону Кастиэля.

— Кас! — восклицает Дин.

Кастиэль вздыхает.

— Что? — затем переспрашивает с еще большей тревогой. — Что такое?

Дин с Виктором приближаются к нему, но Дин частично опирается на Виктора, повиснув у него на плече. Кастиэль немедленно встает, разыскивая видимые повреждения, но ничего, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться, не находит. Виктор морщится, почти извиняясь, и когда Дин подходит достаточно близко, Кастиэль понимает — тот пьян.

Дыхание Дина сладкое и противное, он расплывается в идиотской улыбке. Кастиэль едва успевает отреагировать, как Дин обхватывает его рукой, крепко прижимая к своему твердому и теплому телу.

Спина Кастиэля напрягается под внезапным весом, и он смотрит на Виктора через плечо Дина.

— Это еще что такое? — шипит он.

— Он хотел вас увидеть, — отвечает тот, отступая назад, после того, как свалил свою ношу в руки Кастиэля. — Либо так, либо позволить ему выставить себя перед людьми полным идиотом.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Это не...

— Сегодня ночь кино, Кас, — бормочет Дин, его руки крепко держатся за спину Кастиэля. — Мы еще не закончили наш марафон.

Виктор начинает пятиться назад, но Кастиэль рявкает:

— Не уходите! Что бы ни случилось, я не позволю обвинить меня в этом, вы — мой свидетель.

Это какой-то трюк? Новое испытание характера? Нет смысла давать Дину приходить к Кастиэлю вот так, пьяным или нет, так какова же его цель? Не помогает и то, что первая мысль Кастиэля: это искренне, Дин в таком отчаянии, что напился, ведь иногда он так делал. Тем не менее, Кастиэль видел Дина пьяным только в меру, и никогда настолько, чтобы он был таким ручным.

Колени Кастиэля подгибаются под весом Дина, и он падает обратно на кровать. Дин неуклюже следует за ним, все еще цепляясь за Кастиэля, как огромная собака, и с помощью своих нетрезвых телодвижений устраивается на кровати, в ботинках и всем прочим, положив голову на колени Кастиэля.

Виктор находится в другом конце комнаты, сидит за столом, лицо частично отвернуто. Дверь закрыта. Кастиэль понятия не имеет, что делать, и сидит неподвижно, пока Дин вздыхает и трется щекой о его бедро.

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Увидеть тебя.

— Тут ты вряд ли сможешь найти сочувствие.

— Я знаю, — говорит Дин с таким мягким пониманием, что Кастиэль почти сталкивает его на пол. — Знаю, ты меня ненавидишь.

Кастиэль уставился на дальнюю стену. Дин звучит жалко, и его лицо наверняка выглядит еще более несчастным. Это слишком опасно.

— Дин, я не могу тебя утешить.

— Я должен заботиться о тебе, — раздраженно говорит Дин, слегка запинаясь. — Должен защищать тебя. И даже этого не могу сделать.

Если Кастиэль до этого был слаб, вот доказательство существования новой глубины, на которую он может пасть. Он зол, но этот гнев ощущается как нечто отдельное и вытесняемое — тень, просто парящая над его плечом. Он знает о ее существовании, ее актуальности и необходимости, но в данный момент она отказывается участвовать, оставляя его беззащитным и открытым для других ненужных эмоций, вроде беспокойства — беспокойства! — за этого человека и его опровергнутые заявления.

— Я не твоя ответственность, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Нет, моя, — настаивает Дин. — _Моя_.

Кастиэль не может распознать ложь ни в этом, ни в том, как ломается голос Дина или его пальцы сжимают Кастиэля с отчаянием, от которого по его шее бегут мурашки. Может потому, что он так сильно хочет верить, будто это не обман, но что послужит этой надежде? Слишком многое в Дине неизвестно.

И все же Кастиэль помнит свою уверенность в нем. Их осторожное хождение вокруг друг друга в Доме Джошуа означало необходимость быть сфокусированными на настроение друг друга. Неужели все это было подделкой? Кастиэль помнил разочарование, радость, гнев, отстраненность Дина, и хотя не всегда понимал причины его настроения, все равно мог видеть их. Он был так уверен — странность Дина можно объяснить тем, что ему было трудно поддерживать эту уловку. И как ни старался Кастиэль, он не мог найти ничего грязного в своих воспоминаниях о том, как Дин занимался с ним любовью. Эта доброта должна была быть искренней.

Однако это может быть и частью отрицания Кастиэля. Он больше ни в чем не уверен.

— Наш брак — часть соглашения, — говорит Кастиэль. — И условия соглашения могут измениться.

Дин обнимает Кастиэля за спину и крепко прижимается, на мгновение утыкаясь лицом в его живот.

— Я хочу остаться с тобой, — очень тихо говорит он.

Кастиэль едва не отталкивает его от себя. Как он смеет так говорить, как смеет! Кастиэль нарушает свое решение и смотрит на Дина — тот глядит на него с его колен мягким, печальным и полным тоски взглядом. Это все, что Кастиэль хотел и не хотел от него, и это бесит. Дин не заслуживает грусти, не имеет права говорить, что Кастиэля стоит удержать, когда почти никто в мире не думал так же. Кастиэль ненавидит быть слабым.

— Ну, не всегда можно получить желаемое.

Дин фыркает.

— История моей жизни.

Вот и все, вот черта, которую Дин только что пересек. Кастиэль вскидывает голову и безмолвно кричит Виктору: «Забери Дина, забери его отсюда!» Хуже вероятности того, что Дин воспользовался им, — вероятность, что боль и вина Дина реальны, потому что если это так, то Кастиэль снова будет потерян. Он захочет утешить его, заботиться и нуждаться в нем, но Кастиэлю также придется признать, что ничего из этого он сделать не сможет.

Дин протестует, но Кастиэль отталкивает его, снова и снова апеллируя к Виктору, голова Дина болтается и бьется о его плечо. Виктор открывает рот, возможно, чтобы извиниться, но Кастиэль обрывает его.

— Вы должны быть его другом. Говорите, что присматриваете за ним? Тогда присматривайте. Не позволяйте ему ставить себя под угрозу.

У Виктора хватает совести выглядеть смущенным.

— Он довольно напористый, когда...

— Вы и раньше игнорировали его просьбы, это не так уж и трудно, — огрызается Кастиэль. — Если я замыслил что-то плохое, то вы только что дали мне огромное преимущество. Больше такого быть не должно.

Виктор на мгновение задерживает взгляд на Кастиэле, а затем кивает.

Дин все еще слабо протестует, но Виктор тащит его из комнаты. Кастиэль даже помогает им закрыть за дверь и надолго прислоняется к ней, пытаясь отдышаться.

***

На следующее утро завтрак запаздывает, и когда Кевин приходит, он не один. С ним молодая женщина: они принесли завтрак, газету и чехол для костюма. Последнее вызывает беспокойство, но, узнав женщину, Кастиэль тут же набрасывается на нее.

— Вы одна из моих похитителей!

— Да, Ваша Светлость, — быстро отвечает Джо, низко кланяясь. — Я искренне сожалею об этом.

Она встает, сложив руки перед собой, и больше ничего не говорит. Больше никаких оправданий, никаких вопросов.

— Почему это вы извиняетесь? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — А где Виктор? Бобби?

— Им объявили выговор за их действия и отослали на время, — речь Джо вежливая, сухая, хорошо отрепетированная. Кастиэль задается вопросом, уж не мать ли лично дала ей это задание. — Конечно, последуют формальные извинения, но сейчас приоритет — завершение новых переговоров.

Кевин делает шаг вперед, протягивая письмо.

— Это для вас.

Кастиэль берет конверт и открывает его, смятение оседает свинцовой тяжестью в животе при виде письменного приглашения на чай. По инициативе лорда Захарии, Эллен Харвелл и других, которое состоится по неизвестному для Кастиэля адресу. Имя Дина стоит рядом с его собственным — приглашение для них обоих.

— Меня должны увидеть на людях с моим мужем, — тихо говорит Кастиэль. — Это условие переговоров.

— Да, — просто отвечает Джо.

Итак, большинство похитителей Кастиэля отосланы с глаз долой, чтобы сохранить лицо, ведь именно так поступают с теми, кто в настоящее время неудобен, и представители Майкла должны получить доказательства благополучия Кастиэля. Все улажено. Ничего не решено.

Кастиэль встречается взглядом с Джо, но ее трудно прочитать, она нейтральна.

— Вы уверены, что я подчинюсь вам?

Джо колеблется.

— Можете потребовать компенсацию.

Кастиэль почти уверен, что Захария уже сделал это от его имени, независимо от того, знает ли он о том, как обращались с Кастиэлем последние несколько дней.

Те глаза, которые смотрели на Кастиэля с подозрением, скорее всего, все еще делают это, потому что ему дали нарядную одежду и разрешили уйти без допроса или хоть слова объяснения. С их точки зрения, Кастиэль эмоционально помог Майклу отменить свое преимущество, и чего сейчас пытается добиться Корона? Больше собственности на континенте? Военно-морскую базу на побережье? И что Майкл будет пытаться получить дальше?

Прикройте мины ковром и сделайте вид, что их там нет. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока кому-то не оторвет ногу.

— Да, компенсацию, — говорит Кастиэль. — Очень жаль, что ваших коллег отослали. Дину нужны верные сторонники, особенно учитывая то, что его брат еще не найден.

— О, да, — говорит Джо. — Мы все еще пытаемся разыскать Сэма.

— Пока никаких следов?

— К сожалению, нет.

— Жаль, — Кастиэль складывает письмо Захарии, действие маскирует прилив триумфа от того, что он по-прежнему замечает, когда кто-то лжет. Он пока не знает, что будет с этим делать, хотя внутренне проклинает Дина за то, что тот оказался настолько неосторожным, что рассказал ему, что задумал Сэм. Дин не должен был давать Кастиэлю то, что он может использовать. О чем он думал?

Но сейчас Кастиэль должен вернуться и снова играть роль мужа.

— Вы, — указывает он, и Кевин практически встает по стойке «смирно». — Поможете мне одеться.

— Да, Ваша Светлость, — отвечает Кевин.


	3. Chapter 3

Вымывшись как следует в душе, Кастиэль бреется — очень медленно и осторожно орудуя бритвой, как делает только по особым случаям. После он изучает свое отражение и дергает себя за волосы. Скоро придется подстричься.

Кастиэль меняет повязку на руке, тщательно и крепко перевязывая ее остатками бинтов, а затем натягивает рубашку и брюки. Снаружи ждет Кевин с остальной частью его костюма.

— Вас проинструктировать? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Нет, Ваша Светлость, — он молча помогает Кастиэлю надеть пиджак, застегивая все необходимые пуговицы и поправляя обшлага. Сегодня никакого галстука. Кевин отступает и внимательно разглядывает его. — Хорошо выглядите.

— Так и задумывалось, — Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох. Пора. — Идемте.

За дверью комнаты Кастиэля по-прежнему торчит охранник, хотя тот и встает по стойке «смирно», когда Кевин устраивает Кастиэлю первую нормальную экскурсию по зданию. При других обстоятельствах Кастиэль задал бы множество вопросов об истории и значении этого дома. Сегодня он обращает внимание на ухоженные проходы и лестницы, отмечая, что этот дом используется большой группой людей. Кевин ведет его через большой презентационный зал, где на стене висит герб. Незнакомый, но в элементах присутствует пистолет — этим домом владеет семья охотников.

Они спускаются по лестнице пролет за пролетом и в конце концов оказываются на открытой площадке, а над их головами — небо.

Дин, Джо и другие, не знакомые Кастиэлю люди, уже там. Все затихают и смотрят на них. Видимо, выглядит Кастиэль удовлетворительно, раз все они отводят от него свои взгляды, а затем кланяются. Некоторые чувствуют себя неловко.

— Мы можем... — Дин прочищает горло. — Можем идти, если ты готов.

— Я готов, — отвечает Кастиэль.

На улице ждет машина. Непрактичная, высокая и громоздкая, с тонированными стеклами. Дин открывает дверь, впуская Кастиэля первым. Затем садится рядом, водитель уже на своем месте впереди. За ними еще пара машин заводят двигатели — без сомнения, сопровождающие.

Последние несколько дней Кастиэля в основном окружала тишина, но сейчас она совсем другая. Неловкая и оживленная, и Кастиэль упивается ею.

— Итак... — произносит Дин. — Какой у нас план?

— Это ты мне скажи, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Я имею в виду, что мы будем говорить, если нас спросят о медовом месяце?

— А что ты хочешь сказать?

Дин не отвечает. Кастиэль смотрит в окно, но знает, что Дин должен быть хоть немного раздражен, даже если это идет вразрез с его самосознанием той ситуации, в которую они попали. Кастиэль представляет, как Дин изо всех сил пытается придумать что-то не антагонистическое, чтобы в ответ получить нормальный ответ от Кастиэля.

В машине воцаряется безмолвие. И остается, как гнетущая тяжесть, медленно и уверенно оседая в пространстве, в котором они находятся. Кастиэль наблюдает за проплывающим мимо незнакомым пейзажем — они уже покинули парк при доме, и кажется, уже целую вечность им не встречаются ни указатели, ни ориентиры, чтобы рассказать о дороге. Единственный звук, доносящийся со стороны Дина, — шорох его одежды.

Наконец деревья превращаются в поляну на окраине города — Илчестера, хотя эту часть Кастиэль еще не видел. Они проходят через контрольно-пропускной пункт, охраняемый офицерами в ливрее Захарии. После этого их автомобиль объезжает главную дорогу к тому, что Кастиэль сразу понимает, и есть их цель. Сначала он видит флаги — высокие шесты, воткнутые в землю, демонстрирующие знамя Майкла. Ещё чуть вперед, и наконец в поле зрения появляется море, а вместе с ним лагерь.

Захария соизволил не использовать ни одно из зданий Илчестера, а вместо этого возвел собственное. Здесь, должно быть, не меньше дюжины шатров, многие из них маленькие, но есть большие и величественные, как дом. Их цель — внушать благоговейный трепет и быть функциональными. Вдали виднеются корабли Майкла — зловещие и высокие на поверхности морской глади.

Все эти образы одновременно знакомы и чужды, словно слышишь любимую песню на другом языке. Это не королевский двор, но его фрагмент на чужой земле, и это ощущение внутреннего противоречия почти удерживает Кастиэля от выхода из машины. Но он выходит, потому что должен. У него нет времени снова быть ребенком, которого выставляют напоказ при дворе жаждущие власти кузены.

Краем глаза он видит Дина и вспоминает, что тот тоже здесь. Он ничего этого раньше не видел. Кастиэль мог бы так много рассказать ему — о значении флагов, о том, почему шатры стоят именно так.

— Сюда, господа, — говорит молодой человек, ведя их к одному из шатров, расположенных сразу за главным кольцом активности. Для них расстелили ковровую дорожку, ну, разумеется, как же иначе. Шатер, в который их привели, обставлен как гостиная, со столами, стульями, висящими гобеленами и зеркалом в полный рост.

Здесь Мэри и, увидев их, она встает со стула. Сегодня на ней яркое платье, волосы распущены и немного украшений; видимо, ее нынешняя цель — выглядеть безобидной. Она смотрит на Кастиэля, когда Дин целует ее в щеку. Кастиэль кланяется, но не приближается.

— Это ненадолго, — говорит Мэри. — Захария просто хочет увидеть вас обоих, а потом вы можете уйти.

Она отлично маскирует свою нервозность, но не просто же так Дин задерживается и прикасается к ее руке в знак утешения. Кастиэль отворачивается, удивленный тем, что мать Дина знает о том, что должно сегодня произойти, не больше, чем он сам. Кастиэль думал о Дине как о символе в этом соглашении, но теперь он и сам один из них.

— Кто-нибудь нас проинформирует? — спрашивает Дин. — Эллен?

— Она держится поближе к Захарии, — отвечает Мэри, и на самом деле это не является ответом. — Просто импровизируйте.

— _Импровизировать_? — эхом откликается Дин. — У нас на пороге военные корабли, а ты хочешь, чтобы мы импровизировали?

— Честно говоря, в этом предложении больше смысла, чем в некоторых других. Чем больше мы пытаемся контролировать эту историю, тем быстрее она обретает собственную жизнь. — Мэри поворачивается к Кастиэлю. — Что бы вы не решили сказать, мы поймем.

Кастиэль поднимает брови.

— От чьего имени вы говорите?

— Моего и моего мужа, — Мэри смотрит на Дина, и Кастиэль размышляет, мягкость ее взгляда адресована Дину или же она пытается воззвать к сочувствию Кастиэля. — Как только будете готовы.

За матерчатой дверью слышатся болтовня и звон столовых приборов. У Кастиэля уже было время сосредоточиться, и теперь Дин берет свое — подходит к зеркалу, чтобы изучить свое отражение, и бормочет что-то себе под нос, поправляя волосы. Волосок к волоску — вид хорош, но недостоверен. Впрочем, как и большинство всего, что их здесь окружает.

— Ладно, — говорит Дин, качая головой. — Хорошо. Давай сделаем это, — он наконец подходит к Кастиэлю, стоящему наготове. Дин направляется прямо к откидной створке, но Кастиэль хватает его за руку — от этого быстрого рывка Дин взмахивает рукой и потрясенно поворачивается к нему. — Что?

Кастиэль резко тянет его, Дин понимает намек и встает рядом. Лицом к двери, плечом к плечу — мужья, прямо, как все и хотели. За ними Мэри издает тихий звук.

Последнее прикосновение — Кастиэль вкладывает свою руку в руку Дина, переплетая их пальцы. Дин, который до этого почти дрожал, вдруг застывает, словно статуя. Кастиэль дает ему время успокоиться.

— Мы счастливы в браке, — заявляет он. Дин громко сглатывает. — Теперь можем продолжить.

Они вместе движутся вперед, откидывая створку. За ней находится церемониймейстер, который, кланяясь, помогает им пройти внутрь.

В большом шатре вечеринка в самом разгаре, примерно два десятка человек стоят вокруг с маленькими тарелками и чашками в руках. Когда об их присутствии объявляют, воцаряется вежливая тишина. Забавно, Мэри сказала им «импровизировать», но Кастиэль уже это делал, когда решил прийти сюда сегодня. Его цель — оценить толпу и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Он ждет, кто же подойдет к ним первым.

Ответ — Захария, его костюм наглажен до невозможности, а улыбка еще острее. Он кланяется, и Дин, по крайней мере, достаточно запомнил их уроки, чтобы слегка склонить голову вместо того, чтобы поклониться в ответ.

— Кузен, — говорит Захария и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Кастиэля в щеку. Он улыбается Дину, хотя взгляд его скользят вниз, на их сомкнутые руки. — Как замечательно, что вы смогли присоединиться к нам. Молодожены выглядят хорошо.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Дин.

— Мы стараемся изо всех сил, — добавляет Кастиэль.

Захария машет официанту, чтобы тот принес им закуски, и остается, предаваясь обычной бессмысленной болтовне. Разговор не важен, ведь на самом деле Захария изучает их, упивается их презентацией и решает, что использовать, а что передать Майклу. Кастиэль отпускает руку Дина, чтобы дать ему поесть, но обнимает за талию, даже когда Захария представляет их своим офицерам.

— Ах, Эллен, — говорит Захария, улыбаясь, когда та подходит. Он обхватывает ладонями ее руку, прежде чем крепко пожать. — Это замечательно. Так замечательно. Спасибо, что позаботились о нашем дорогом Кастиэле.

— Не за что, — тон Эллен вежливый, но Кастиэль наблюдает за глазами Захарии. В них среди веселья затаился вызов. Тот кое-что знает о том, как в последние дни вели себя охотники и как обращались с Кастиэлем. Выражение лица Эллен настороженное и холодное — наверняка в курсе, что Захария знает. Это было толчком к их переговорам.

У Захарии стоят корабли у побережья, и он все еще держит этот город под контролем. Одно слово Кастиэля, и он мог бы добиться большего. Эллен знает это, и Дин тоже.

— Как они с тобой обращались? — спрашивает Захария.

— Их гостеприимство столь же превосходно, как и твое, — отвечает Кастиэль. Он улыбается раздражению, промелькнувшему на лице Захарии, и подчеркнуто прижимается к Дину. — Мой муж — ответ на все твои надежды.

— Хорошо, — Захарии требуется мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя. — Отлично. Вы действительно должны позволить нам воздать вам должное, мастер Дин. Все с нетерпением ждут с вами встречи. Это не то же самое, что прочесть в газетах.

— Ты должен нам неделю, — говорит Кастиэль. — Наш медовый месяц прервали, и мы его восполним.

— Да, конечно, — соглашается Захария. — Так и должно быть. Вы останетесь в Чамберс-Хаусе?

Кастиэлю не знакомо название, и именно в этот момент Дин подключается к разговору:

— Мы еще не решили. Там не так уж много уединения.

— Конечно, — Захария торжественно кивает. — Ну, Дом Джошуа все еще в вашем распоряжении, если захотите вернуться туда. Вообще-то, вы могли бы взять один из наших кораблей, самый маленький. Тогда это будет абсолютно традиционно, только вы вдвоем, на якоре у берега.

— Это идея, — соглашается Кастиэль.

— А знаешь, какая еще есть идея? — говорит Захария. — Те очаровательные интервью, которые вы дали перед самой свадьбой. Они были великолепны, все мои знакомые просто с ума по ним сходили. Как насчет еще одного сейчас, когда ваш медовый месяц закончился? Ну, то есть, почти закончился?

— Их устраивала Наоми, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Где же она?

Захария с сожалением цокает языком.

— Ах, вернулась в столицу. Важное дело

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Что может быть важнее этого?

— Многое, дорогой мой мальчик, — упрекает его Захария. — Мир вращается не только вокруг вас двоих, как бы не казалось сейчас. — Вот только Наоми — правая рука Майкла в управлении альянсом, и она обязана быть здесь, чтобы лично вести переговоры с Эллен, Дином и другими. Она должна была выжать из Кастиэля информацию и сказать ему, что делать дальше.

— Я могу устроить интервью, — предлагает Эллен. Рука Кастиэля все еще лежит на спине Дина, и он чувствует, как тот напрягается. Еще одно интервью — значит больше улыбок, больше историй, больше яркой шелухи своих образов для мира.

— Превосходно! — восклицает Захария. — Могу я поговорить со своим племянником? Надеюсь, вы не возражаете.

— Конечно, — говорит Дин и слегка улыбается Кастиэлю. — Я буду неподалеку.

Кастиэль следует за Захарией, когда тот отходит в сторону, а двое его офицеров замирают поблизости, на страже их относительного уединения. У Захарии не слишком высокий титул, но сейчас он практически распушил хвост — регент короля во временной дислокации.

— Итак, — тихо говорит тот. — Они морили тебя голодом?

— Разве я похож на голодающего? — огрызается Кастиэль. — Нет, не морили.

— Жалко. Иначе им пришлось бы поплатиться за это. Его Величество будет рад узнать, что у тебя, несмотря ни на что, все хорошо.

— Теперь вы отзовете свои корабли?

— В свое время. — Захария протягивает руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, и Кастиэль заслуживает награды за то, что не двинул ему в ответ. — Давай я сам позабочусь об этом. Просто веди себя хорошо со своим мужем и родственниками. Он привязался к тебе.

— Кто, Дин?

— Ты очень хорошо поработал, — улыбка Захарии не меняется, но в ней есть какой-то лукавый смысл, от которого по спине Кастиэля пробегает холодок. — Я горжусь тобой.

Кастиэль не просит Захарию вдаваться в подробности. Его слова — провокация, хотя Захария смеется про себя, когда Кастиэль не заглатывает наживку. Затем его дядя плавно переходит к заявлению о том, насколько интересными были последние несколько дней и плодотворным новый раунд переговоров.

— Рэйчел где-то здесь, — сообщает Захария. — Пусть она тебе поможет. Они ни в чем тебе не откажут.

— Что?

Захария многозначительно понижает голос.

— У тебя есть рычаги давления, вот и используй их. Дай сдачи, возьми что-нибудь для себя. Видит Бог, именно этим я и занимаюсь, — это несправедливо. Кастиэль хочет лишь одного — освободиться от всего, но ни Совет, ни Майкл не могут этого ему дать. Захария при виде отсутствия энтузиазма у Кастиэля пожимает плечами. — Или не стоит, ты никогда не мог оценить картину в целом.

— Общая картина такова, что ты тайно привел флот, — говорит Кастиэль. — И захватил один из их городов.

— Действительно, так и есть. Странно, не правда ли? Так легко. О, не смотри на меня так, мы теперь семья. Дин — мой племянник, Эллен — моя... думаю, кузина. Границы размываются, и, правда же, разве не это главная цель альянса? Выше голову. Иди к своему мужу. Улыбайся. Вы очень красивая пара.

— Да, я пойду, — Кастиэль поворачивается и уходит, не дожидаясь ответа Захарии. Дин и Эллен стоят там, где их оставили, хотя сейчас они разговаривают с высоким мужчиной, которого Кастиэль узнает не сразу. При приближении Кастиэля Дин поднимает голову и слегка хмурится от выражения его лица. Он машет официанту, чтобы тот принес выпить.

— Спасибо, просто чай, — говорит Кастиэль. Он виновато улыбается Эллен. — Семья. Вы же знаете, как это бывает.

— Захария — ваш дядя, не так ли? — спрашивает Эллен. — Вы близки?

— Не так, как хотелось бы, — отвечает он. Дин не фыркает, но звук, который он издает, достаточно близок к этому. Эллен, кажется, думает, что Дин просто так веселится, и с упреком слегка качает головой.

Дин прочищает горло.

— Кас, ты же помнишь моего дедушку.

— Сэмюэль, — узнает его Кастиэль. — Да, рад снова вас видеть.

— Ваша Светлость, — Сэмюэль сегодня в полном охотничьем облачении, что кажется несколько излишним, но Кастиэлю ли судить? — Я так рад, что вы смогли прийти. Я как раз говорил Эллен, что еще одно видеоинтервью — отличная идея. Мы могли бы провести его здесь, шатры на фоне города смотрелись бы очень кстати.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Вы хотите сделать запись сегодня?

— Тогда мы сможем вернуться к нашему медовому месяцу, — тихо говорит Дин.

— Ах, да, — Кастиэль кивает. — Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Есть и другие, с кем они должны познакомиться, поэтому Эллен подводит их по одному. Большинство — люди, с которыми Кастиэль встречался раньше: министры и офицеры с обеих сторон моря, и все они предлагают не более чем скучную светскую беседу и бесполезные соболезнования по поводу того, что их медовый месяц прервали.

Несмотря на все это, Дин рядом с Кастиэлем вежлив и сдержан. Он держит руку согнутой у бока, рука его мужа спрятана в сгибе. Кастиэля не волнует, что Дин ведет себя тише обычного. Обязанность Кастиэля — присутствовать и быть презентабельным. Об остальном пусть заботятся другие.

***

Пока идет подготовка к интервью, им предлагают подождать в одном из жилых шатров. Теоретически они могли бы использовать это время, чтобы обсудить, что они будут говорить, но Дин, похоже, не в настроении разговаривать. По крайней мере, Кастиэлю так кажется, ведь тот не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как они пришли сюда.

По правде говоря, Кастиэль слишком занят размышлениями о том, что ему делать дальше. Отсутствие Наоми беспокоит больше кораблей. Несмотря на жестокость методов, она всегда была откровенна в своих убеждениях и целях. Ее наставник сыграл важную роль в разрушении Стены, и она унаследовала его страсть, открыв переговоры об альянсе и как следует прижав Кастиэля, сделав его номинальным главой. Она — правая рука Майкла, но также и его вдохновитель, и единственным, кто мог отозвать ее в такой важный момент, был сам Майкл.

Раздается грохот, и Кастиэль поворачивается — это Дин опрокидывает что-то на письменном столе. Он наклоняет голову, как пойманный школьник, его рот смущенно кривится. У него было такое лицо рядом с Мэри и затем с Сэмюэлем.

Кастиэлю приходит в голову мысль, когда он вспоминает тот разговор с отцом Мэри и Эллен.

— Ты не рассказал им, что Захария был моим опекуном.

Дин в тревоге поднимает голову.

— А должен был?

Для Эллен и ее людей стратегически важно знать, что человек, захвативший их город, имеет личные отношения с Кастиэлем.

— Неважно.

— Я нарушил протокол? — спрашивает Дин.

— Я же сказал, неважно.

Кастиэль отворачивается, ругая себя за то, что вообще открыл рот, ведь тишина была такой хорошей. Дин, обычно весьма разговорчивый и беспокойный, старается держаться как можно незаметнее, подальше от Кастиэля. Дин должен противодействовать. Он всегда отвечает ему, даже когда Кастиэль сердится — особенно когда он злится.

Кастиэль почти хочет, чтобы Дин так и сделал. По крайней мере, тогда он будет знать, что тот не относится к нему по-другому лишь потому, что знает о его чувствах к нему. Кастиэль не нуждается в деликатном обращении, спасибо большое.

Створка двери, открываясь, шуршит, впуская Рэйчел. При виде Кастиэля ее лицо озаряет улыбка, хотя она достаточно профессиональна, чтобы поклониться, а не обнять. Она хорошо выглядит в своем извечном брючном костюме и с планшетом в руках.

— Они пригласили съемочную группу, — говорит Рэйчел. — Без Наоми небольшая неразбериха, но мы справляемся. Как поживаете, господа?

— Хорошо, спасибо, — отвечает Кастиэль.

Рэйчел неуверенно переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Сказать им, что вы готовы? Чак будет брать интервью, так что это будет... должно быть просто.

Они сообщают, что готовы. Кастиэль знает, что он такой же, каким был всегда. Сценария нет, но можно и обойтись. Как только раздается звонок, он снова берет Дина за руку и они идут за Рэйчел к большому шатру, установленному специально для них.

Обстановка похожа на ту, что была на интервью перед свадьбой. Камера, свет и съемочная группа, и гербы их семей, выставленные перед гобеленовым диваном, на котором они должны сидеть. Открытый навес, через который на заднем плане виднеется город. Одному Богу известно, как им удалось так быстро все устроить, если только эта съемочная группа уже не была наготове. Кастиэль не удивился бы.

— Ваши Светлости, — говорит Чак, кланяясь. Если в прошлый раз он нервничал, то сегодня близок к сердечному приступу, постоянно оглядываясь через плечо на Эллен и Мэри, объясняя технические детали того, что они собираются делать. Захарии нет, но несколько его офицеров сидят неподалеку на стульях, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим.

После того, как на них надевают микрофоны, их просят присесть. Дин первым опускается на диван, рассеянно поправляет манжеты и устраивается поудобнее. Кастиэль тоже собирается присесть, когда Чак шипит:

— Дин, сядь слева.

— Спасибо, мне и так хорошо, — отвечает тот.

— Но знамя позади тебя... — вздыхает Чак, когда Кастиэль садится.

Вперед выходят ассистентки, чтобы сделать последние штрихи, и одна из них — после того, как, заикаясь, попросила разрешения — складывает их руки в непринужденной позе. Они все еще сидят прямо, все еще одетые, чтобы произвести впечатление, но рука Дина лежит поверх руки Кастиэля, едва обхватывая запястье. Кастиэль гадает, уж не сел ли Дин справа, чтобы не помешать раненой руке Кастиэля.

Сегодня их снимает не Памела, но Чак достаточно знаком как ведущий и оратор. Кастиэлю не нужно репетировать в голове. Он поймет, что сказать, когда Чак подскажет ему.

— С возвращением, Ваши Светлости, — приветствует их Чак. — И так скоро. Вообще-то, даже слишком.

— Определенно слишком скоро, — говорит Дин. — На самом деле я бы сказал, что нас просто обманули, — он смеется, и Чак вместе с ним, Кастиэль начинает смеяться тоже, но не попадает в ритм и тут же прекращает, предлагая улыбку.

— Как Илчестер вас принял?

— Хорошо, — говорит Кастиэль. — Отлично.

Чак все еще смотрит на него.

— Это было потрясающе, — подключается Дин. — Я бывал здесь пару раз, но не задерживался, тем более в такой замечательной компании. Мы останавливались на холме, вид великолепный. И все были такими милыми и дружелюбными. Лучшего места нам не найти.

— Значит, останетесь здесь еще?

Дин хихикает.

— Чувак, я не знаю, мне нужно обсудить это с Касом.

Кастиэль понимает, что пауза предназначена ему.

— Я... не возражаю.

— Я показывал Касу окрестности, — продолжает Дин. — И под «показом» я подразумеваю знакомство с едой — у меня свои приоритеты.

Это не должно быть трудно. Роль Кастиэля ясна: он женат, влюблен и только что вернулся из медового месяца. Во всех смыслах и целях все эти три факта верны. И все же он слышит паузы слишком поздно, и не может понять, когда ему подключаться к разговору.

— Кас такой замечательный, — говорит Дин. — Всегда готов попробовать что-то новое, и мы так много узнаем друг о друге.

— О, — ободряюще кивает Чак. — Например?

— Например... вот Кас — ему все кажется таким интересным, даже то, чего он не понимает. То есть я не самый терпеливый парень в мире, но Кас может просто... может смотреть на что-то ради самой вещи, словно... находит красоту везде. На холме есть сады, да, они классные, но сначала я не мог понять, почему он гуляет там через день. Я имею в виду, деревья ведь не меняются, верно? Но Кас восхищается вещами — важными и не очень. Спустя какое-то время я почувствовал, что начинаю видеть мир его глазами, и, таким образом, меня ждет еще много интересного.

Кастиэль краснеет. Когда Дин успел заметить его утренние прогулки?

Чак открывает рот, но Дин продолжает:

— Я только что сказал, что терпение — не самая сильная моя черта, верно? Но у Каса его полно. Когда я влюбился в этого парня, то просто влюбился в него и не рассчитывал на остальное, — Дин машет рукой через плечо, указывая на знамена, шатер и весь окружающий цирк. — Кас был невероятно терпелив со мной и моими... э-э-э... плебейскими замашками.

— Это нетрудно, — говорит Кастиэль. Он прочищает горло, добавляя в свой голос более дружелюбные нотки, — быть с Дином совсем не тяжело. На самом деле я рад, что он настолько отличается от меня. Он может говорить, что я показываю ему другую точку зрения, но это работает в обе стороны. Я обогащаюсь в его присутствии.

— Деморализующем присутствии, — беспечно добавляет Дин.

— Прекрати, — говорит Кастиэль, искоса поглядывая на Дина. — Не продавай себя слишком дешево, это очень раздражает.

— Но это правда. Я не заслуживаю тебя.

— Что, я настолько лучше?

Дин улыбается Чаку.

— Иногда он забывает, что он принц.

— И это имеет значение? — усмехается Кастиэль. — Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я не был принцем. Общественное положение — всего лишь положение, и мы с тобой совсем не чувствуем это. Оно просто есть, и мы выстраиваем наши отношения вокруг этого факта.

— Эй, даже если бы ты не был принцем, я все равно не заслуживал бы тебя.

— А теперь ты ведешь себя нелепо. Я был терпелив с тобой? Это ты был терпелив со мной. Я могу быть сложным, но ты уделил мне время и заботу, и с радостью, а не раздражением пытался найти между нами общий язык.

— Общий язык? — удивляется Чак.

— Язык обмена опытом, — поправляется Кастиэль.

— Кас имеет в виду всякие совместные занятия, — говорит Дин, — каждый день, и таким образом мы лучше узнаем друг друга. Это вроде как полезно.

Чак тихо смеется.

— А, значит, вы, титулованные господа, такие же, как все?

— Конечно, — говорит Кастиэль. — Мы едим, спим, Дин даже заставил меня смотреть научно-фантастические сериалы.

— Заставил? — смеется Дин. — Да ладно, тебе понравилось.

Кастиэль отводит взгляд, а затем снова смотрит на Чака.

— Так же, как понравилась твоя стряпня.

— О! — удивленно восклицает Чак. — Вы готовили?

— Э-э, — говорит Дин. — Немного. Ну, знаешь, ничего особенного.

— Дин приготовил мне блюдо моей родины, — говорит Кастиэль.

Чак улыбается.

— Держу пари, это было потрясающе.

— Это было ужасно, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Худшее, что я когда-либо ел. — Чак ошеломленно смотрит на него, и большой палец Дина, который лениво поглаживал запястье Кастиэля большую часть интервью, замирает. Кастиэль воодушевлен той безымянной энергией, которая развязала ему язык, он охвачен магией этого представления, где не чувствует желания отделить правду от лжи. Сейчас неважно, что есть что. — И все же я съел все. _До последней крошки_.

Лицо Чака проясняется.

— Потому что это приготовил ваш муж?

— Потому что это приготовил мой муж, — подтверждает Кастиэль. — Не важно, что еда была отвратительной. Важно то, что он приложил усилия, ушел от привычного и отважился на что-то новое. Я не говорю, что намерение важнее результата, поскольку это не всегда так, но в данном конкретном случае так и было. Тут ценно только то, что этот человек... он... сделал что-то рискованное и незнакомое, исключительно с целью... порадовать меня. Вот за такого человека я вышел замуж. Как я могу не быть за это благодарным?

Это была тирада. Кастиэль все это время не сводил глаз с Чака — отличный предлог, чтобы не видеть реакцию Дина.

— Поэтому самым важным была его попытка, — говорит Чак.

— Да, — соглашается Кастиэль. — Он пытался. И, честно говоря, совсем не трудно ответить на эти усилия и попробовать плоды его трудов, даже если мне было невкусно.

— Это и есть брак, не так ли?— говорит Чак. — Предпринимать попытки.

— Да, — Кастиэль украдкой бросает взгляд в сторону, но Дин не смотрит на него. Он смотрит на экран — на Мэри и Эллен? — и улыбается с оттенком самодовольной злобности.

Затем Дин поворачивается, и у Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание. Дин однозначно видит Кастиэля насквозь, и теперь он поймет, что Кастиэль все еще обожает его. Несмотря на все. Остальные могут думать, что хотят, но Кастиэль боится жалости Дина, поэтому отводит глаза, пока та не появилась.

— Супружеская жизнь полна сюрпризов, — бормочет Кастиэль.

— Да, конечно, — говорит Дин. Сердце Кастиэля стучит слишком громко, чтобы разобрать хоть что-то в его тоне. — Тем она и интересна, верно?

Затем Чак уводит разговор в сторону, переходя на более легкие, нейтральные темы. Они говорят о свадебном приеме, Илчестере, спектакле, на который ходили. Дин спокоен, дружелюбен и смеется во всех нужных местах. Кастиэль, когда может, улыбается.

***

Разгорается спор о том, где Кастиэль и Дин будут ночевать. Никто не повышает голоса, но это все равно спор. Они вернулись в гостевой шатер, но створка открыта, и оттуда доносятся голоса.

На улице темнеет. Они уже несколько часов находятся в лагере Захарии, и Кастиэлю не терпится расстегнуть накрахмаленный воротничок. Захария настаивает, чтобы Кастиэль и Дин остались тут, но Эллен протестует со всей возможной вежливостью.

Кастиэль садится, когда входит Сэмюэль. Он вежливо кивает Кастиэлю, а затем поворачивается к Дину:

— Тебе пришло сообщение. Вероятно, ты захочешь получить его как можно скорее.

Дин благодарно кивает и уходит, лишь мельком взглянув на Кастиэля, прежде чем исчезнуть за открытой дверью. Они почти не разговаривали после окончания интервью, ничего существеннее вопроса о ванной и о том, голоден ли другой. Кастиэль не должен чувствовать боль, оставшись наедине с дедушкой Дина.

— Ваша Светлость, — говорит тот. Он не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы уйти.

Кастиэль садится.

— Да?

— Я приношу свои извинения за события последних дней.

— Вы не имеете к этому никакого отношения.

— Я член Совета, — напоминает ему Сэмюэль. — Все решения такой важности должны приниматься через нас. Мы не одобряли бегство Дина из Дома или ваше похищение, но должны были предвидеть это и предотвратить. Стоило лучше воспитывать Дина.

— Он вам не близок, — говорит Кастиэль. — Сомневаюсь, что вы бы сильно повлияли на него.

Самообладание Сэмюэля безупречно, и он принимает упрек с легкой улыбкой.

— Это правда. Но я вырастил Мэри, и я такой же охотник, как и они оба.

Кастиэль не указывает, что среди охотников такая же иерархия, как и среди знати, и что Дина крайне мало волнует его дед-охотник. Лучше принять заявление Сэмюэля.

— Я все понимаю. Когда руки связаны, люди реагируют. Иногда паранойя окупается, а иногда нет.

— Это не значит, что так и должно быть, — говорит Сэмюэл. — Насколько я понимаю, вы хотели участвовать в этом деле не больше, чем мой внук — любой из моих внуков.

— Сейчас это уже не важно.

— Это никогда не будет важным, — с нотками гнева говорит Сэмюэль, и Кастиэль гадает, был ли он среди тех, кто выступал против соглашения. Сэмюэль встряхивает головой, словно пытаясь прояснить ее. — Куда бы вы хотели поехать?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Переговоры еще не окончены, так что вам с мужем нужно быть поблизости. Вы хотите остаться здесь или вернуться в Чемберс-Хаус?

Вопрос неожиданный. Кастиэлю требуется примерно секунда, чтобы понять его.

— Я пойду туда, куда потребуется.

Сэмюэль оглядывается на не затихающую дискуссию. Снова повернувшись к Кастиэлю, он делает несколько шагов вперед, и на его лице проступает сознательное предупреждение. — Я слышал, что сюда прибудет Его Величество.

— Майкл? — недоверчиво произносит Кастиэль. — Нет, он не стал бы.

— Я слышал именно это. Сомневаюсь, что будет какое-либо официальное объявление, как и в истории с флотом.

— Но... — король просто так не появляется. Он может использовать Кастиэля и Дина как предлог. Захария эффективно подготовил Илчестер к появлению королевского двора.

— Это еще не точно, — говорит Сэмюэль. — Мои источники могут и ошибаться. Но я подумал, вы захотите узнать.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Кастиэль. — Можете передать Эллен и Захарии, что я не против вернуться в Чамберс-Хаус сегодня вечером.

Сэмюэль кланяется и уходит. Кастиэль все еще потрясен, когда Дин возвращается, хмурясь так, как всегда, когда дело касается Сэма. Тот является частью анти-королевского восстания, назревающего где-то на континенте. Если приедет сам король, значит... В этот момент воображение Кастиэля подводит его.

Дин сидит, прикрыв рот рукой, и смотрит куда-то вдаль. Что бы ни случилось в ближайшем будущем, пока Сэм вовлечен в это, основная тяжесть падет на плечи Дина.

— Дин, — зовет Кастиэль. Тот вздрагивает, вскидывая голову. — Я устал и хочу уехать. Можешь поторопить их?

— Конечно, — встает Дин. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

***

Мысли Кастиэля настолько заняты, он и думать забыл, что Захария был вынужден уступить, и они вернулись в Чемберс-Хаус — место его недавнего заключения. Конечно, он не возвращается в «свою» комнату, ведь это было бы глупо. Вместо этого их с Дином ведут в большую спальню на первом этаже, такую же большую, как их комнаты в Доме Джошуа, с почти таким же красивым видом.

Все немногочисленные вещи Кастиэля перенесли сюда же, включая его нетронутый рюкзак. Кастиэль не собирается исследовать эту комнату и направляется прямо в ванную, пока Дин возится за его спиной.

Раздеваясь, он пытается убедить себя, что в очередной раз все преувеличивает. Сэм и мятежники, о которых Кастиэль до сих пор почти ничего не знает, конечно же, не попытаются выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус, пока сам король здесь. Майкл плохо реагирует на неуважение, это известно всем. Дин, несомненно, попытается добраться до Сэма и заставить его отступить. Конечно.

Как раз перед тем, как Кастиэль вошел в душ, он понял, что забыл взять с собой чистые бинты. Он надевает халат и выходит, надеясь узнать у Дина, где их можно найти.

Спальня пуста, а дверь в дальнем конце слегка приоткрыта. Кастиэлю стоит вернуться в ванную, но ему приходит в голову, что пока душ включен, Дин должен думать, что он сейчас моется. Кастиэль крадется к двери, его босые ноги бесшумно ступают по ковру, и он различает слабые голоса в комнате за дверью.

— Никто тебя не винит, — раздраженно говорит женский голос — Мэри — и Кастиэлю кажется, будто этот спор не нов. — Мы виноваты, что бросили тебя туда, когда должны были...

— Мам, я не прошу тебя сокрушаться об этом, — говорит Дин. — А прошу доверять мне.

— Дин, — мягко говорит Мэри, — я уверена, что ты веришь в его чувства к тебе...

— Они не все одинаковы. Кас не похож ни на Зака, ни на Наоми.

— Они бы не выбрали его, не участвуй он в их плане, это просто бессмысленно! Ты ведь понимаешь, чего они уже достигли? У них сейчас есть плацдарм в Илчестере. И они раскрыли наш блеф и знают, что мы не можем пойти против них.

— В этом Кас не виноват.

— А если ты ошибаешься на его счет?

— А если нет? Вдруг Кас играет за нас?

— Мы не можем так рисковать. Дин, — слышится шорох движения. — Дин, это его семья. Даже если он находится в таком же неведении, как и мы, его преданность принадлежит им. Это совсем не плохо! Он должен быть предан своей семье.

— Теперь я тоже его семья.

Мэри тихо ругается, и когда снова заговаривает, ее голос звучит хрипло.

— Дин, ты забыл, что брак _не настоящий_?

Дин не отвечает. Кастиэль пытается представить себе его лицо, но не может, потому что понятия не имеет, о чем думает Дин, говоря своей матери все это. Однажды Кастиэль сказал ему то же самое — их брак — всего лишь соглашение — и ему казалось, Дин успешно усвоил это. Он не должен так разговаривать с матерью.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Мэри. — Извини, я не должна была...

Кастиэль отстраняется, больше не в состоянии это слушать. Он и так достаточно смущен, и не может справиться еще и с этим. В глубине души он думает, что ему должно быть приятно слышать, как Дин защищает его, но этого нет. Он лишь слышит, как Дин спорит со своей матерью, которую любит так же сильно, как и всех остальных, и это неправильно. Так же, как неправильно умалчивание Дина об отношениях Захарии с Кастиэлем, хотя тот должен был рассказать им все.

Кастиэль заканчивает купаться, и когда выходит из ванной полностью одетым, видит Дина, вытаскивающего свою пижаму из сумки.

— Мне нужно помочь сменить повязки, — говорит Кастиэль.

— О, — Дин встает. — Да, хорошо.

Дин идет за ним в ванную; Кастиэль следит за ним через зеркало, пока он обкладывает рану ватой.

Кастиэль привык к чувству беспомощности, даже если это выводит его из себя. Его также бесит, что он ощущает ее, исходящую от Дина — при всем его спокойствии, подавленном разочаровании и чрезмерной осторожности при общении с Кастиэлем. Он не хочет думать, какими выдались эти последние несколько дней для Дина, каково ему быть почти невидимым и неслышимым теми, кому он должен доверять. Кастиэлю кажется, Дин уже привык, когда ему говорят, что он пешка, не слишком умный, а значит, ему нельзя доверять делать собственные выводы.

— Как Сэм? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Упирается пятками, — после паузы отвечает Дин. — Я получил сообщение, что он хочет видеть меня лично. Но сейчас ничего не поделаешь, парень.

— Значит он должен быть где-то поблизости, если может отправлять тебе такое сообщение.

Дин хитро улыбается.

— Да. Мама только что приходила сказать, что сама отправится к нему. Помнишь, я говорил, что Сэм выжидает лучший момент, чтобы выступить против брака? Кажется, сейчас как раз такой, тебе не кажется?

Кастиэль вздыхает.

— Дин, ты не можешь говорить мне такое.

— Почему?

— Потому что я могу использовать это против тебя и твоего народа.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Ты не знаешь этого наверняка.

Дин поднимает голову и хмурится, встречаясь в зеркале взглядом с Кастиэлем.

— Ты прав, не знаю. Но я готов воспользоваться этим шансом.

— Не стоит. Яблоко от яблони недалеко падает.

— Ну и кто тут нелеп? — огрызается Дин. — Я тебя знаю. Даже когда не понимаю, все равно знаю, что ты не такой, — его грудь вздымается. — Неужели в тот вечер моя стряпня действительно была такой ужасной?

Кастиэль растерянно моргает от резкой смены темы.

— Да.

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Не хотел ранить твои чувства.

— Но ты тогда говорил, что... — рот Дина захлопывается, когда он понимает смысл. — И ты все съел. Доел до последней крошки из-за меня, несмотря на ужасный вкус. Черт возьми, Кас, я думал, ты расстроился из-за того, что я спровоцировал у тебя воспоминания о детстве или что-то в этом роде.

— И это тоже.

Несмотря на горький смех, руки Дина нежны при перевязке. Он отступает, чтобы дать Кастиэлю пройти, но Кастиэль вынужден остаться. Ему приходится изучать лицо Дина, то, как он скрестил руки на груди, настороженный взгляд, который тот теперь бросает в его сторону.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, чего я о тебе не знаю, — говорит Кастиэль. — Что угодно.

Эта просьба, кажется, затронула Дина, достигая кульминации во внезапной тишине. Кастиэль видит знакомые ему сосредоточенность и решимость, взгляд Дина остер, пока он прокручивает требование Кастиэля у себя в голове. На его лице также мелькает некий голод, словно это приглашение грозит открыть что-то, что Дин таит внутри.

— Что угодно? — тихо говорит Дин.

— Да.

Он открывает и закрывает рот. Неуверенность почти заставляет его отвести взгляд, но, кажется, Дин берет себя в руки.

— Было время, когда я не знал, настоящий ли ты.

— Я попросил что-то о тебе, а не _обо мне_.

— Это обо мне. Слушай, люди лгут. Ты ведь это прекрасно знаешь, да? Так уж обстоят дела. Чем выше ставки, тем больше лжи, а этот брак — охрененная ставка, тебе не кажется? Но каждый день в том доме — хотя, даже с первого момента нашей с тобой встречи — каждый инстинкт говорил мне, что ты настоящий. Что ты именно такой, какой есть.

До Кастиэля, наконец, доходит.

— И все же твой разум твердил тебе, что это не может быть правдой. И у меня обязан быть какой-то план, чтобы использовать тебя.

— Нет, об этом я не думал, ты совсем не умеешь лгать. Но должно было быть что-то еще, и я ждал подвоха. После всей проделанной работы, после всех замыслов Совета и Наоми, чтобы протолкнуть это... Кас, я оказался в тупике и чертовски боялся все испортить. Я чувствовал, что не могу доверять себе в понимании тебя, ведь то, что я видел, было... почти слишком хорошо для правды.

— О чем ты говоришь? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Мы ссорились, Дин. Мы смотрим на вещи по-разному, и я не раз причинял тебе боль.

— Вот тогда-то я и понял, что это не может быть игрой! Ты действительно просто...

— Совершенно серьезен, — решительно говорит Кастиэль.

— Из лучших побуждений.

— Да, мне говорили, что это недостаток.

— Господи, это не недостаток, — торопливо говорит Дин. — Это одно из лучших твоих качеств. Но эта штука, эта штука с нашей женитьбой... ты сам сказал — так не бывает. Ничего хорошего не может выйти из того, с чего все началось.

— Значит, ты меня понимаешь, — говорит Кастиэль. — И прекрасно знаешь, каково мне сейчас с тобой.

Дин резко выдыхает и отшатывается. Кастиэль сказал это не с нарочной жестокостью, и Дин, похоже, понял и устало кивнул.

— Ты не... можешь не... верить всему, что я сейчас говорю, и ладно. Ты и не обязан, — Дин делает глубокий вдох. — Тебе нужно позаботиться о себе, Кас.

— Я всегда это делаю.

Дин опускает голову.

— Конечно.

Они должны были быть союзниками, но вот к чему пришли — Дин не может смотреть Кастиэлю в глаза, а тот вообще не может отвести взгляд. Странно, но в этот момент, как никогда, Кастиэль чувствует себя ближе к пониманию Дина, — его снедали те же скептицизм, подозрение и недоверие. Дин не был бы хорошим охотником, не сумей он рассмотреть ситуацию со всех сторон и оценить все риски.

В каком-то смысле Бобби и остальные были правы. Кастиэль соблазнил Дина — опять же, случайно. Довел его до того, что тот подвергает себя опасности. Кастиэля также это коснулось, и ему грозит... что-то. Он не уверен, что может быть опаснее, чем влюбиться в этого человека, но все равно ощущает эту угрозу — она скалится на него из-за угла.

Кастиэль молча оставляет Дина в ванной, и через мгновение раздается звук льющейся воды. Возвращение в спальню также приводит Кастиэля к небольшой традиционной дилемме походных ночевок — тут всего одна кровать. Кастиэль представляет Дина, который раздражается и спорит, а затем упрямо устраивается на полу, поэтому быстро хватает подушку и запасное одеяло из шкафа.

Когда Дин выходит из ванной, Кастиэль уже свернулся калачиком на гобеленовом диване у стены. Он натягивает одеяло до плеч, закрывает глаза и не реагирует, когда Дин бормочет:

— Черт возьми, Кас.

Когда Кастиэль чем-то обеспокоен, заснуть почти невозможно.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Кастиэль просыпается на следующее утро, Дин еще спит. Плечи немного болят от сна на диване, но это можно исправить небольшой разминкой. После ванной он подходит к окну в дальнем конце спальни и проскальзывает за занавеску, чтобы увидеть вид.

Тот совсем не такой, как из комнаты Эллен. Это окно выходит на величественную пустыню, окружающую дом, сразу за высоким кирпичным забором, который отмечает периметр. Еще рано, небо окрашено в бледно-серый цвет утра, и птицы щебечут с деревьев свою утреннюю песню.

Кастиэль пытается открыть окно, но задвижка не поддается. Тщательный осмотр подтверждает, что она не запечатана, поэтому он крепко сжимает ее и начинает дергать. После четвертой или пятой попытки Кастиэль понимает, что, наверное, не стоит так злиться с утра пораньше и, ради всего святого, это всего лишь окно, но если так, зачем даже окну усложнять ему жизнь?

Кастиэль подскакивает, когда занавеска шуршит и отдергивается и появляются Дин. Он пахнет сном и мускусом, и его голос звучит сухо и хрипло:

— Ее надо поднять, а не тянуть на себя. Давай, — он протягивает руку и щелкает защелкой, ставя ее вертикально, и край со стеклом отходит, впуская прохладный утренний бриз.

— Я хочу написать несколько писем, — говорит Кастиэль.

— М-м-м, — неуверенно тянет Дин. — Лады. Могло быть и хуже, — он зевает и чешет живот, проходит через комнату, находит письменный стол и роется в его пустых ящиках.

— Ты не знаешь, где тут что лежит? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Что? — Дин сонно щурится на Кастиэля. — О. Я никогда раньше не пользовался этой комнатой.

— Ты спал в другом месте?

Дин кивает. Он причмокивает губами и потирает шею, и Кастиэль не понимает, как может кто-то казаться одновременно милым и раздражающим.

— Внизу. Где-то там, — он неопределенно машет рукой в каком-то направлении. — Давай найдем кого-нибудь, кого можно помучить.

— Сначала почисти зубы.

— Ладно.

После душа Дин приходит в себя, а затем Кастиэль следует за ним из спальни в гостиную. Здесь есть еще один письменный стол, на этот раз полностью укомплектованный, и Кастиэль садится за работу, пока Дин открывает шторы.

— Хочешь сначала позавтракать? — спрашивает он. — Обычно мы едим в главном зале.

— Я не хочу одеваться.

— И правда, — Дин опускается на стул и с любопытством смотрит на телефон на столе. — Интересно, есть ли тут обслуживание номеров?

Ответ на это — техническое «да», потому что Кевин все же привозит им завтрак на тележке, к большому веселью Дина. По-видимому, Дин не знал, что Кевин вот так ухаживал и за ним, поскольку искренне удивился газете и с улыбкой передал ее Кастиэлю:

— Это местная газета. Как правило, здесь самые последние новости.

— Спасибо. Вы знаете, что у меня сегодня на повестке дня?

— Увы, — смущенно говорит Кевин. — Эллен все еще готовится вернуться в Илчестер, чтобы встретиться с Захарией. Она не упомянула, что вы с Дином должны следовать за ней.

— Тогда, наверное, мы в режиме ожидания, — говорит Дин. — Надо быть готовым в любой момент. Кев, кто-нибудь интересный тут ошивается?

Кевин корчит гримасу.

— Чувак, не смотри на меня, я работаю только здесь, — он кланяется и уходит.

Кастиэль занимается своим письмом — он не слишком продвинулся с ним, только написал приветствия — и присоединяется к Дину за завтраком. Это должно быть неловким, но они оба уже на той стадии, когда их приоритеты — еда и кофе. Честно говоря, вчера было так же плохо, как и сейчас. Как бы то ни было, Дин хватает еду руками, опрокидывает солонку и забирает последнюю сосиску, после того как стукнул вилкой Кастиэля, прося разрешения.

— Хочешь осмотреть остальную часть дома? — спрашивает Дин. — Вид с крыши просто потрясающий.

— Это было бы разумно, учитывая остальных обитателей здания?

— Тебе, что, не насрать?

Кастиэль задумывается.

— Нет. Ладно, можешь потом меня провести.

***

Чемберс-Хаус принадлежит семье Чемберсов — прославленному охотничьему клану, отдаленно связанному с Харвеллами. Он не основной их дом, но все еще функционирует как цитадель и с годами превратился во что-то вроде перевалочного пункта охотников. По словам Дина, по всей стране есть несколько таких охотничьих баз, самая большая из которых принадлежит семье Кэмпбелл.

Кастиэль идет за Дином по коридорам, слушая его объяснения.

— Значит, это что-то вроде коммуны.

— Типа того, — задумчиво произносит Дин. — Здесь живут люди, но их немного. Скорее, тут всегда ждут любого, кому нужно место для проживания?

— Всех охотников.

— А. Ага.

У комнаты не было охраны, когда они вышли, и хотя до сих пор им встретилась лишь горстка людей, никто даже не попытался остановить их: одни уходят с дороги, другие застывают на месте, прежде чем с опозданием поклониться. Отсутствие границ, по-видимому, достаточное приглашение, чтобы по своему желанию обойти здание, и Дин, верный обещанию, отводит Кастиэля на крышу.

Сейчас стоит позднее утро, их завтрак хорошо переварился, а одежда сменена. Ну, Кастиэль переоделся; Дин просто накинул фланелевую рубашку и джинсы, хотя, судя по встреченным тут людям, это вполне может быть реальной формой одежды. Если здесь и занимаются чем-то важным, то наверняка где-то снаружи или там, где Кастиэль не видит.

— Тут ад в сезон дождей, — тяжело дыша, говорит Дин, когда они поднимаются по последнему пролету лестницы. — Но в остальном здесь довольно круто, — в конце лестницы есть дверь, и она легко открывается, когда Дин толкает ее.

Когда-то давно Чемберс-Хаус, наверное, был настоящей крепостью. Крыша и настенная дорожка вмещали лучников и других солдат, но теперь она покрыта растениями в горшках и старыми ржавыми металлическими конструкциями. Дин пробирается через эти рукотворные джунгли к относительно чистому месту, оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Кастиэль следует за ним.

— Побережье в той стороне, — указывает Дин. — В ясный день его не видно, потому что мы слишком далеко, но когда дует сильный ветер, можно почувствовать запах моря.

— Звучит как принятие желаемого за действительное, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Ну, не знаю. Может быть, — Дин прислоняется к парапету. Ветер треплет его короткие волосы. — Вон там шоссе.

— Ты часто сюда приходишь?

— Не сказал бы. Если я хочу тишины и покоя, то обычно просто езжу.

— Где твоя машина?

Дин поворачивается, щурясь от ветра, и указывает на другую часть дома.

— Где-то там. На другой стороне есть двор, она там с остальными.

— Значит, воссоединение прошло счастливо?

Губы Дина слегка кривятся.

— На ней ни единой царапины, значит, жаловаться не на что. Виктор хорошо за ней присмотрел.

Кастиэль знает, что отчасти Дин делает это, потому что он беспокойный. Дин хочет быть там, делать что-то полезное, решать проблему со своим братом и так далее, и тому подобное. Кастиэлю это понятно, так же как и то, что Дин смирится с пребыванием здесь, поскольку именно этого от него сейчас и ждут.

Какое-то время никто не говорит. Кастиэль с любопытством ощупывает камень зубчатой стены, изучая его текстуру. Дин прислоняется к парапету, подперев подбородок руками, и наблюдает за утренней активностью в саду.

Эта тишина отличается от вчерашней. Отсюда все кажется далеким и несущественным — деревья и люди внизу, остальные где-то там, кто принимает решения об их будущем. Дину холодно в одной только рубашке, но он делает вид, будто это не так, крепко прижимая руки к телу и упрямо наслаждаясь свежим воздухом. Несмотря на всю болтовню и шум, в нем много таких моментов затишья. В Дине многое с избытком. Он не сделал ни единой попытки опровергнуть обвинение Кастиэля в том, что его поведение в Доме Джошуа было игрой с целью завоевать расположение Кастиэля. Либо он решил, что нет смысла защищаться, либо рад принять гнев Кастиэля, полагая его заслуженным.

Важно ли сейчас, было это игрой или нет? Кастиэль уже влюбился в него и в любом случае разочарован в себе.

— Не груби своей матери, — говорит Кастиэль через некоторое время. Когда Дин издает удивленный звук, он добавляет: — Я подслушал вчера часть вашего спора.

Дин морщит нос.

— Иметь свое мнение — не значит грубить.

— Твоя мать просто беспокоится о тебе. Ты, конечно, лучше знаешь, когда надо подтолкнуть, а когда отступить, но это глобальнее нас обоих. — Кастиэль фыркает себе под нос. — Я знаю, что все время твержу об этом, но... Боюсь, границы снова проведут, и, думаю, твоя мать тоже это знает.

— Да, но мама с папой не слушали своих родителей, — Дин небрежно пожимает плечами. — Иногда они ошибаются.

— Наоми убрали. Она обязана быть на новых переговорах, но ее нет. Насколько я понимаю, Иону и Вирджила тоже отправили домой.

— Что это значит?

— Это значит, что у переговоров теперь новый капитан. Цели Захарии — совсем не цели Наоми. Я бы посоветовал тебе быть начеку, но уверен, что ты был настороже еще до того, как мы произнесли наши клятвы.

Дин рассеянно кивает.

— А ты, эм... Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом раньше? Представлял, как бы все обернулось, поступи ты иначе?

— Да, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Но теперь я уверен, что ни одно из наших решений не изменило бы ситуацию. Не в долгосрочной перспективе и не со всем происходящим.

К удивлению Кастиэля, на лицо Дина опускается спокойствие, словно, услышав это, у него гора с плеч упала. Именно тогда Кастиэль задается вопросом, как сильно Дин винил себя за поворот событий в последнее время и сколько людей вокруг него могли свалить эту вину на него, намеренно или нет.

— У меня в голове это кажется паранойей, — тихо говорит Дин. — Думать, что, может, мы изначально настроились на провал? Потому что я с этим вообще не согласен.

— Полагаю, нет.

Оба снова замолкают и оборачиваются, чтобы полюбоваться видом.

***

День долгий и беспокойный.

Через некоторое время они покидают крышу, в основном для того, чтобы Дин мог отвести Кастиэля на огромную кухню перекусить. На ней почему-то оказывается Бенни Лафитт в фартуке и нелепом поварском колпаке — он борется с какой-то кастрюлей. Когда Дин спрашивает о еде, тот ковшом указывает на одну из печей, предлагая поковыряться там.

Кастиэлю делать нечего, поэтому он просто смотрит на Бенни, слегка нахмурившись, пока Дин, ворча, занимается самообслуживанием.

— Ты будешь то же, Кас? — спрашивает Дин. Кастиэль кивает, и Дин продолжает веселиться дальше, находя столовые приборы и отрезая кусочки мяса.

Странно видеть Бенни в этой новой обстановке. Кастиэлю любопытно, кто управляет его баром, однако он не озвучивает свой вопрос. Несомненно, Бенни тоже странно видеть Кастиэля в таком антураже, после их первой встречи с Дином.

Дин приближается с тарелкой сэндвичей, сжимая в зубах полоску бекона.

— Эй, — он проследил за взглядом Кастиэля и посмотрел на Бенни. — О, ты ведь помнишь Бенни?

— Это он вбил тебе в голову, что я соблазнил тебя, когда мы встретились? — спрашивает Кастиэль.

— Что? — удивляется Дин.

— Я вообще-то здесь, — напоминает Бенни. — И нет, это был не я. Это все его приятели.

— Заткнись. Бобби уже выгнали, ясно?

— Я просто говорю, — растягивая слова, продолжает Бенни, — что если бы он спросил, я рассказал бы ему, что тогда произошло на вашей рандевушке по случаю знакомства.

— Никогда больше не произноси слово «рандевушка», — просит Дин.

— Я не знаю, что это, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Тебе и не нужно знать, — невозмутимо отвечает Дин, хватая Кастиэля за руку. — Давай, идем отсюда.

Они возвращаются обратно по каменным коридорам дома, Дин не в настроении знакомить Кастиэля с кем бы то ни было, а тот не в настроении знакомиться. Может, у Кастиэля теперь комната и побольше, да еще с компаньоном, но ситуация почти не изменилась. По крайней мере, Дин может найти тут книги и чем-то их занять

Позже, во второй половине дня, их навещает Рэйчел, посланная Захарией проверить его благополучие и передать последнюю партию писем Кастиэля. Она не слишком довольна нынешним порядком, но не может найти ничего, на что можно было бы пожаловаться в новом жилище Кастиэля.

— Ты уже все рассказала Захарии, — говорит Кастиэль. — О том, что произошло в Доме и после него.

— Как и положено, — отвечает та.

— Я не ругаю тебя. Просто пытаюсь получить как можно более полную картину.

Рэйчел искоса смотрит на Дина, который лежит на диване, прикрыв глаза рукой. Он надел наушники и якобы слушает музыку, но Кастиэлю все равно, подслушивает тот разговор или нет.

— Да, я обо всем доложила. Наоми и Ионы не было, поэтому меня допрашивал кто-то другой.

— Он интересовался моими отношениями с Дином?

Рэйчел хмурится.

— Да, конечно.

— Спасибо тебе, — Кастиэль все еще чувствует себя неловко из-за того, как Захария говорил о Дине, но он неизбежно должен был узнать, что они стали... друзьями? Приблизительно знакомы друг с другом? Кастиэль не может подобрать подходящий термин, и это забавно, учитывая, что их медовый месяц должен был стать возможностью выяснить это. — Можешь идти.

Никаких других новостей из Илчестера нет до самого обеда, когда к ним приходит Сэмюэль. Беспокойство из-за слишком большого количества окон в здании заставило их прогуляться по одному из самых тихих внутренних двориков Чемберс-Хауса, и Сэмюэль слегка раздражен усилиями, которые пришлось приложить, чтобы найти их.

— Вам обязательно гулять ночью? — спрашивает он.

— Свежий воздух есть свежий воздух, — отзывается Дин, пожимая плечами. — А что у тебя?

Губы Сэмюэля вытягиваются в тонкую линию, когда он передает Дину написанное от руки послание. Кастиэль наблюдает, как по мере чтения Дин хмурится.

— Я могу проводить Кастиэля до ваших комнат, — предлагает Сэмюэль.

Кастиэль хмурится.

— Что такое?

— Мне нужно позвонить, — говорит Дин, складывая письмо. — Минутное дело. Спасибо, дедуля. — Он хлопает Сэмюэля по плечу, прежде чем убежать, и Кастиэлю действительно не следует смеяться над натянутой улыбкой Сэмюэля, вызванной отсутствием приличий у его внука.

— Такой Дин с вами, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Он знает, что мне это не нравится, поэтому делает это, — рукава рубашки Сэмюэля закатаны до локтей. В результате взгляд притягивают яркие линии его брачной татуировки, и Кастиэлю приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не коснуться собственной руки, проверить, на месте ли бинты. — С вами хорошо обращались?

— Учитывая, что с нашей последней встречи прошел всего один день, у меня не было времени составить список жалоб.

Сэмюэль принимает упрек со слабой улыбкой. Он наклоняет голову, приглашая идти, и Кастиэль шагает рядом с ним.

— Сегодня на переговорах был достигнут некоторый прогресс, но итог не ясен. Захария непреклонен в том, что Дин должен совершить оммаж(1).

— Естественно.

— Вы хотите, чтобы он пошел?

Кастиэль вопросительно смотрит на Сэмюэля, когда они проходят под аркой.

— Это зависит от того, какой вопрос вы задаете на самом деле. Спрашиваете, считаю ли я, что это политично для Дина, или же безопасно, или превосходно ли выступит Дин перед Его Величеством?

Сэмюэль фыркает себе под нос.

— Любой из вариантов? Все вышеперечисленное?

— У меня нет достаточной информации для ответа.

— Что само по себе является ответом, — дружелюбно говорит Сэмюэль. Какое-то время они идут молча, затем он добавляет: — Надеюсь, вас не покоробит, что вы не такой, как я ожидал.

— Я часто это слышу.

— Нет, это... — Сэмюэль вздыхает. — Мы все так поглощены собой, что забываем — сопутствующий ущерб идет в обоих направлениях. Дин, — а первоначально Сэм, — средство для достижения цели, как и вы. Иногда мне хочется начать все сначала. Ну, знаете, с нуля.

— Но это никогда не может быть начато с нуля. Между нашими народами слишком много истории. Слишком легко обратиться к недоверию.

— Наверное, я оптимист, — Сэмюэль внезапно останавливается и смотрит на часы. — Проклятие. Я только что вспомнил, что должен... Вы ведь знаете дорогу назад, не так ли? Я забыл о разговоре с другими главами... прошу прощения, Ваша Светлость, мне нужно откланяться.

Кастиэль смущенно принимает извинения Сэмюэля и смотрит, как тот удаляется — недалеко он ушел от собственного внука. Всем нужно где-то быть, кроме Кастиэля, который...

Он оглядывается по сторонам. Кастиэль на самом деле не обращал внимания на то, куда они шли, потому что стены есть стены, и все вокруг знают это здание лучше него. И все же он стоит в незнакомой секции, проход за ней и позади него тускло освещен. Сэмюэль пошел вперед, и Кастиэль думает, что главный зал находится там.

Но чуть левее ответвляется проход. Он немного скрыт углом стены, и когда Кастиэль проверяет деревянную дверь, она оказывается незапертой, барьер свободен от заряда защиты. За дверью тускло освещенная тропинка, а за ней — деревья. Из чащи доносятся слабые ночные звуки животных.

Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Он закрывает дверь и осторожно задвигает щеколду. Далее идет по коридору, не слишком удивляясь тому, что до главного холла очень далеко, и к тому времени, как он находит кого-то, кто направляет его обратно в комнаты, он пылает гневом.

Дин стоит посреди гостиной, когда в комнату врывается Кастиэль. Он поворачивается и расслабляется при виде Кастиэля.

Но тот опережает его:

— Дин, ты просил своего деда помочь мне сбежать?

Дин ошеломленно смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Ты же знаешь, как это опасно. Может, я когда-то и просил тебя сделать это и по-настоящему оценил твой порыв, но время для этого упущено.

Дин все еще выглядит озадаченным.

— Подожди, Сэмюэль? Правда?

— Хорошо, что он сочувствует этому вынужденному браку, но обязан же он знать, что, если я сбегу, крайним останешься ты.

— Сочувствует? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Дин. — Чувак, это Сэмюэль изначально выдвинул Сэма.

— Что?

— Да. Мама никогда не говорила об этом прямо, но я узнал. Похоже, когда Совет собирал кандидатов, дедушка и еще несколько человек выдвинули Сэма. Я думал это потому, что он хотел выгоды для Кэмпбеллов... Награду, добычу, что угодно. Они в некотором смысле этим и промышляют, если честно.

— Почему твои родители согласились?

— Понятия не имею. Может, действительно думали, что так будет лучше для будущего Сэма.

Кастиэль внимательно изучает лицо Дина.

— Ты действительно в это веришь? Я помню, как твоя мать расстраивалась, что ты занял место Сэма.

— Они сделали это не в качестве наказания, если ты об этом, — защищается Дин. — Мои родители не пошли бы на это из вредности.

— А если это был контроль ущерба?— задумчиво произносит Кастиэль. — Вдруг они считают, что женитьба для Сэма — единственный выход... защитить его?

— От чего?

— От того, где он сейчас находится.

Проходит секунда, но на лице Дина медленно проступает ужас.

— Ты думаешь, Сэм уже был частью анти-королевского движения до помолвки?

— Переговоры идут уже больше года. Наверняка были опасения по поводу того, что это соглашение будет означать для вашей страны — ты посмотри, как трудно было разрушить Стену. Я уверен, что анти-королевские веяния существовали на протяжении веков, но поддержку они получили только после того, как разговоры об альянсе были сформированы.

— Но кто смотрит на парня с анти-королевскими чувствами и говорит: «Эй, а давайте выдадим его замуж за одного из них, тогда все пройдет?»

— Это снимает подозрения с твоей семьи, — говорит Кастиэль. — Винчестеры, Кэмпбеллы. Никого из вас не заподозрят в участии в подрывной деятельности против Короны, поскольку вы с ней в одной лодке.

— Но это значит...— Дин хмурится. — Парень. Ты обвиняешь моего деда, члена Совета, в...

— Саботаже? — подсказывает Кастиэль. — Я совершенно уверен, что мне не померещилось то, как он оставил меня у незапертой двери. Как член Совета, он должен понимать последствия.

Выражение лица Дина свирепо, но он не настаивает на невиновности своего деда. Он садится, проводит рукой по волосам и тихо стонет от разочарования.

— Может быть... — Дин качает головой. — Может, он передумал и теперь жалеет тебя.

— Он о чем-то жалеет, — задумчиво произносит Кастиэль. — Эллен сказала мне, что среди них есть те, которые не хотят этого соглашения. Предполагаю, это потому, что никто не ждал такой плодотворности. Это еще одна вещь, которая объединяет обе наши стороны.

— Просто замечательно, — бормочет Дин.

Кажется, больше нечего добавить, поэтому Кастиэль бредет в спальню, испытывая облегчение от того, что смог выговориться, пускай это и вызвало больше вопросов, чем ответов. Им просто придется еще какое-то время держаться, хотя и казалось, что только этим в последнее время он и занимается.

Кастиэль раздумывает, не сесть ли снова на диван, когда Дин врывается в спальню и принимается настойчиво шептать:

— Кас, Кас, Кас. Ты сказал, что Сэмюэль бросил тебя. Он говорил, куда пошел? — когда Кастиэль подтверждает, что не знает, Дин добавляет: — У него тут есть свои комнаты. Хочешь пробраться и обыскать их?

Кастиэль смотрит на него.

— Нет, не хочу.

— Хорошо, я сам проберусь и обыщу их.

— Дин... — Кастиэль хватает его за руку, когда тот отворачивается. — Дин, ты не можешь, это опасно. Ты и так под подозрением, если кто-то поймает тебя...

— Я занимаюсь этим уже много лет, — Дин внезапно улыбается. — В этом я спец. Не волнуйся, я мигом вернусь.

Стоит тому что-то вбить себе в голову, Кастиэлю его не остановить. Он может лишь смотреть, как Дин убегает, практически подпрыгивая, взволнованный возможностью хоть что-то сделать, несмотря на то, что это просто ужасно опрометчиво.

Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Дин возвращается. Тем временем Кастиэль принимает душ, заканчивает разгадывать газетный кроссворд, а затем случайно засыпает за столом. Когда двери открываются, он вскакивает.

Дин намеренно ловит взгляд Кастиэля — он что-то нашел, — прежде чем закрывает за собой дверь. По жесту Дина Кастиэль следует за ним в спальню, где тот вытаскивает из-под рубашки листок бумаги.

— Он заметит, если ты что-то украл у него, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Я не крал, я скопировал, — в их комнатах должно быть достаточно уединения, но они вынуждены сидеть на полу рядом с кроватью, как можно дальше от двери. — Ладно, мне пришлось взломать пару замков, чтобы кое-что найти, но в целом, думаю, дедушка тайно общался с Сэмом или с кем-то из его группы.

Дин не смог отыскать письма, но нашел конверты, и адреса слабо совпадали с маршрутом Сэма после того, как он сбежал с помолвки. По крайней мере, к такому выводу пришел Дин, поскольку эти названия ни о чем не говорят Кастиэлю.

— Значит, твой дед мог снабжать группу информацией, — предполагает Кастиэль. — Они узнают, что Майкл едет сюда.

— Майкл? — эхом откликается Дин. — _Тот самый_ Майкл?

— Об этом вчера сообщил мне Сэмюэль, — говорит Кастиэль. — Учти, он сказал мне это, чтобы напугать и заставить сбежать. Мой побег вынудит Майкла раскрыть карты. Обозначить его истинные намерения.

— Я должен предупредить маму. Блин, я должен предупредить Эллен, — Дин озабоченно проводит рукой по лицу. — Вот только они могут не поверить мне и сказать, что ты просто пытаешься повлиять на меня, особенно если мы укажем на дедушку. Но они обязаны знать, что есть люди, которые подрывают все изнутри.

— Кому ты доверяешь?

— Что за вопрос?

— Ты можешь любить кого-то и не доверять, я не умаляю твоих отношений с родителями, — резко говорит Кастиэль. — Кому бы ты доверил эту информацию?

— Виктору, — отвечает Дин. — Джо — они с мамой не всегда сходятся во взглядах. Бенни. Бобби. Еще паре человек.

— Тогда ты должен сказать им, чтобы они были в Илчестере, когда прибудет Майкл. Я уверен, что у Эллен будет своя собственная охрана, но она не сможет привести с собой значительные силы, поскольку это будет считаться грубостью. Твои друзья должны присутствовать, чтобы предотвратить все, что эта анти-монархическая группа планирует. Мне кажется, Эллен искренне стремится к тому, чтобы это соглашение сработало, и ей следует дать такой шанс.

— Но ты же не любишь Бобби. С твоей колокольни они также могут считаться антимонархистами. То есть, я знаю, что это не так...

— Можно подумать, у меня такой уж богатый выбор, — сухо говорит Кастиэль. — Это все, что я могу сделать.

Дин замолкает, его взгляд падает на лист в собственной руке. Он напряжен, его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются на бумаге. Они не говорили об этом вслух, но Кастиэль знает, что оба думают о возможных событиях — от протеста с намерением унизить короля до его прямого убийства — как бы невероятно и нелепо это ни звучало.

— Майкл будет хорошо защищен, — тихо говорит Дин. — У него есть свита, Зак разбил лагерь...

— Да, — Кастиэль накрывает руку Дина своей — движение, которое он осознает только тогда, когда тот удивленно вскидывает голову, но к тому моменту уже слишком поздно. Дин почти дрожит под ладонью Кастиэля. — Ты все равно можешь рассказать Эллен и матери, если хочешь. Они могут тебе не поверить, но ты хотя бы попытаешься.

— Они — не плохие люди, — говорит Дин. — Мой брат, моя семья...

— Страх толкает нас на разные поступки, — говорит Кастиэль. — Твоя мать права. Захария намеренно взял город, просто чтобы показать, что может. Такое любого заставило бы нервничать.

— Я должен... — Дин отворачивается, сглатывая. — Связаться с Виктором. Джо... Нужно найти Джо. Уже поздно, но она должна... Да, нужно найти ее. Забавно, правда? Мне казалось, что они сошли с ума, воображая заговор, но он есть, и прямо под боком.

— По моим наблюдениям, мы очень похожи с обеих сторон моря, — Кастиэль отстраняется и подавляет неуместное желание прикоснуться, когда Дин беспокойно обхватывает себя руками. — Я собираюсь спать.

— Ложись на кровать, — Дин встает. — Я спал на ней вчера, можем поменяться.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Кастиэль. — Удачи.

***

Дин спал, свернувшись калачиком на диване, когда Кастиэль проснулся на следующее утро. Он собирается дать ему поспать, потому что Бог знает, в котором часу тот вчера вернулся, но его намерения терпят крах, когда к ним врывается Кевин и безумно голосит:

— Желтая тревога! Его Величество уже на пути в Илчестер!

Кастиэль не забывает изобразить удивление.

— Вот черт. И что теперь?

Ответом на это является вихрь активности — Дин просыпается, Рэйчел прибывает с парадными костюмами из Дома Джошуа, а Эллен заходит, чтобы лично сообщить, что прибытие Майкла — официально визит вежливости и компромисс отказу Совета позволить Дину покинуть берега Республики.

— Это будет публичное мероприятие, — говорит Эллен. — Кастиэль представит Дина Его Величеству, и это зачтут должным выражением почтения, которое требуется вам обоим. Ожидается, что он прибудет в два часа и вы будете ждать его на месте, а затем начнутся остальные переговоры.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что все будет готово вовремя? — спрашивает Дин.

— Позволь мне позаботиться об этом, — отвечает Эллен и убегает — ее список дел на сегодня, без сомнения, глобальный и сложный.

В это напряженное утро Кастиэль и Дин могут уединиться только на небольшой промежуток времени, отведенный им на завтрак. Дин наклоняется к нему и тихо говорит:

— Я передал Виктору послание. Он со всей бандой должны быть в Илчестере сегодня днем, но гарантий никаких.

Кастиэль кивает.

— Значит, ты сделал все, что мог.

— Мне кажется, этого недостаточно.

— Так всегда бывает, — соглашается Кастиэль.

Рэйчел и Кевин возвращаются с инструкциями, объясняя протокол встречи с королем и то, что от них ожидается. По крайней мере, такова их цель — Дин уже все знает, хотя на его месте Кастиэль набросился бы на них за то, что они считают, будто он этого не знает. Некоторое время они репетируют — Кевин изображает Майкла, и все проходит достаточно хорошо.

Но на самом деле все будет по-другому. Майкл — мастер зрелищ и запугивания, и независимо от того, сколько всего рассказал Кастиэль Дину, дабы нивелировать этот эффект, скорее всего, тот невольно забудет все в пылу момента.

— Сколько раз ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? — спрашивает Дин, поднимаясь со своего места у ног Кевина. — Мои колени скоро отвалятся.

— О Боже, мы не должны ранить его! — восклицает Рэйчел. — Садитесь, пожалуйста. Я принесу вам выпить.

— Рэйчел, успокойся, — говорит Дин. — Все будет хорошо.

Они обедают ближе к полудню, и после того, как по очереди принимают душ, наступает время надеть их парадный наряд. У Дина полный черно-серебряный костюм, с амулетами. У Кастиэля — очередное парадное облачение, с цветами Майкла в подкладке его рукавов и воротника.

Одеяния, может, и завершают его образ, но когда Кастиэль смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, он чувствует себя... неполноценным. Нет, даже не так — безоружным. В порыве вдохновения он идет к своему рюкзаку и достает самое важное из писем Анны. Ее дух вложен в это письмо, и оно такой же хороший талисман, как и любой другой. Он засовывает их в карман под грудью и делает глубокий вдох, надеясь извлечь из них силу.

Когда Кастиэль открывает глаза, Дин стоит прямо за ним, тоже изучая зеркало.

— Скрестим пальцы на удачу? — предлагает Дин.

Кастиэль пожимает плечами.

— Это тоже хороший ритуал.

***

На самом деле все идет довольно гладко.

Они с Дином прибывают в лагерь Захарии задолго до нужного момента, и наблюдают за последними приготовлениями в Королевском шатре и под навесом. Корабль Майкла уже стоит у берега, и хотя он не такой большой, как корабль Захарии, золотая фигура льва, орла и быка, венчающая его, видна даже издалека.

Несмотря на выжидательную тишину, воцарившуюся в лагере, Кастиэлю кажется, что людей больше, чем было вчера. Он настороже, а Дин и того сильнее, хотя они стараются не слишком бросаться в глаза. Сэмюэль Кэмпбелл рядом с Эллен и другими членами Совета, но при взгляде Кастиэля на него ничего сказать нельзя.

В целом, все идет практически идеально. Конвой транспортных лодок доставляет короля на берег, Майкл удивительно скромен сегодня в своем выборе одежды — на нем костюм вместо мантии и венец вместо короны. Он поразительно красив и в расцвете сил, с острыми скулами и застенчивой улыбкой; требуется усилие, чтобы вспомнить, что он всего на несколько лет моложе родителей Дина. Майкл одобрительно кивает, когда Захария принимает его и его свиту, а затем всех подводят к навесу, где Майкл садится на установленный для него трон. После того, как представляют Эллен и других членов Совета, наступает их очередь.

Дин безупречен. Если на него посмотрит кто-то, не знающий ситуацию, Кастиэль готов поспорить, что все подумают, будто Дин — принц. Он почтителен и вежлив, и когда они вместе опускаются на колени, он не вздрагивает, когда Майкл касается его макушки.

— Значит, вы — тот самый человек, который покорил сердце моего кузена, — говорит Майкл. — Нам стоит как-нибудь поговорить об этом. Я уверен, что историю немного подкорректировали, и хотелось бы воспользоваться преимуществом и узнать все из первых рук.

— Для меня это большая честь, — говорит Дин.

— А пока я окажу вам истинную честь, — Майкл принимает от одного из своих слуг маленькую, богато украшенную деревянную шкатулку. Внутри — амулет в виде солнца, и Майкл улыбается, когда Дин выпрямляется, подставляя свою грудь. — Вы будете приняты в Орден Солнца. Достойный пост для моего нового кузена.

— Вы очень великодушны, Ваше Величество, — говорит Дин.

Хотя Майкл вежлив и мил с Дином, его глаза остры, когда он поворачивается к Кастиэлю. Майкл всегда знал мнение Кастиэля о такого рода театральных фарсах, и его раздражении, но короля это только забавляло.

— А что попросишь ты, кузен? — спрашивает он. — Ты хорошо послужил нам в этом деле.

— У моего мужа есть обязанности перед Домом и другими охотниками, — говорит Кастиэль. — Если бы ему позволили...

— Давай не будем об этом сейчас. Как только я здесь закончу, Дин отправится к Эфраиму, — Майкл показывает через плечо на Эфраима, который склоняет голову в знак согласия, — потому что его имя до сих пор не внесено в семейное древо, и это нужно исправить. Мы решили провести традиционную церемонию, и, полагаю, что ваш... Чак захочет сделать фотографии. А в это время ты, Кастиэль, посидишь со мной, потому что я пренебрег своими обязанностями как твой кузен и твой повелитель.

— Разве я не должен быть со своим мужем, когда его имя будет добавляться? — осторожно спрашивает Кастиэль.

Майкл бросает на него взгляд.

— Вы ведь уже осуществили брачные отношения? — он понимающе кивает, глядя на выражение их лиц. — Тогда тебе не обязательно присутствовать лично; составишь мне компанию, дорогой кузен.

Кастиэль качает головой.

— Да, Ваше Величество.

— Потом вместе поужинаем, — говорит Майкл. — Можете идти.

Они бормочут слова благодарности и уходят. Как только они оказываются в относительном уединении гостевого шатра, Кастиэль поворачивается к Дину и тихо говорит:

— Он хочет остаться как минимум на ночь. Если группа еще не начала действовать, у них есть время до завтра.

— У Майкла около дюжины охранников, — говорит Дин. — Нельзя стать королем, не будучи изначально параноидальным ублюдком, верно?

— Верно, — Кастиэль берет Дина за руку, поворачивая ее так, чтобы взглянуть на часы. — Опять ожидание. Замечательно.

***

Хаэль приходит за ними, когда наступает время добавления имени Дина к дереву. Дин знает, как устроена церемония, они достаточно говорили об этом, изучая дерево в длинной галерее Дома Джошуа, но Дин продолжает задавать одни и те же вопросы снова и снова.

— Я не понимаю, зачем им нужна моя кровь, — говорит он. — Это даже не обязательно, черт возьми.

— Это символическое уважение к историческому контексту...

— Все равно не нужно! — упирается Дин.

— Ради всего святого, — раздраженно говорит Кастиэль. — Это всего лишь крошечный булавочный укол. Ты даже не почувствуешь.

— Так все говорят! — восклицает Дин. — Как раз перед тем, как проткнуть тебя разделочным ножом!

— Дин, — Кастиэль хватает Дина за предплечья, чтобы удержать на месте, а затем начинает поправлять его воротник там, где тот нервно его дергал. — Ты же охотник. Вы все время кромсаете себя нестерилизованными ножами.

— Стереотип, — бормочет Дин.

— Это крошечная иголочка, — Кастиэль защелкивает воротник, а затем шлепает Дина по руке, когда тот тянется к своим волосам. — Это торжественная церемония, там будут фотографы, и меня не будет рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя. Ты можешь справиться самостоятельно

— Да, дорогой, — бормочет Дин, целуя Кастиэля в щеку.

Кастиэль в шоке застывает, и Дин резко отшатывается, широко раскрыв глаза. Случайность. Просто случайность. Дина всего лишь захватил момент. Кастиэль поворачивается к Хаэль, которая ошеломленно наблюдает за ними.

— Мы женаты. Ему позволено это делать.

— Конечно, Ваша Светлость, — нейтрально отвечает она. — Ну что, идемте?

— Да, — Дин прочищает горло и оглядывается на Кастиэля, быстро шепнув:«Прости», затем они выходят с Хаэль из шатра.

Кастиэль наблюдает за Дином так долго, как только может, пока Хаэль не ведет его в другой шатер к Чаку и Эфраиму. Королевский шатер установлен как раз напротив, и стражники Майкла стоят по стойке смирно у входа. Прежде чем приблизиться, Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох, игнорируя любопытные взгляды, и ждет, пока охранник объявит о нем.

Внутри Королевского шатра — роскошная, богато украшенная мебель, гобелены и круглый стол, на котором разложены закуски и фрукты. Секцию в задней части закрыли, предположительно, там установили кровать Майкла. Что касается самого короля, он внимательно изучает карту, разложенную на столе, и улыбается, когда видит Кастиэля.

— Кузен, — Майкл подходит ближе и крепко обнимает Кастиэля за плечи, а затем гладит его по щеке. — Ты очень хорошо выглядишь.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Дин сейчас с Эфраимом. Я сделал все возможное, чтобы быть ему хорошим мужем, как ты и просил.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Ты всегда был одним из тех, кто все делал быстро. Мне всегда это нравилось. На самом деле, в тебе так много всего, чем можно гордиться, и это больше, чем я могу сказать о большинстве своих генералов.

Наедине с королем Кастиэль не удосуживается притвориться тронутым.

— Не дай Бог, Захария услышит.

— Он и так это знает, — смеется Майкл. — Во многих отношениях ты самый верный, самый преданный из всех моих сородичей. Ты мог бы сбежать от своего долга, но не сделал этого, — улыбка короля нежна, если можно быть нежным и ледяным одновременно.

— Ну, что, спасибо?

— О, я в курсе, что ты сделал это не для меня, — Майкл отстраняется, садится за стол и жестом приглашает Кастиэля присоединиться. — Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть. Я боялся, что они заберут тебя у меня. Мои информаторы сообщили, что прошлой ночью была предпринята еще одна попытка.

Кастиэль, удобно устроившись на стуле, пристально смотрит на короля.

— Прошлой ночью?

— Сказали, что тебя поджидали в лесу, чтобы похитить, — Майкл берет кусочек фрукта и принимается чистить его. — Диверсанты все такие. Вероятно, даже сейчас пытаются проникнуть в Илчестер.

Кастиэль не должен удивляться. И не знает, почему все же удивлен.

— Тебе известно об анти-королевском движении.

— Они также планировали похитить тебя и твоего мужа из Дома Джошуа, — продолжает Майкл. — Но головорезы-охотники Дина опередили их, и это стало большой удачей. Сэм Винчестер, этот ребенок, думал, что сможет спасти своего брата. Захария примчался со смелым спасением, но обнаружил, что имеет дело не с теми похитителями, и сообщил, что эти похитители оказались слишком гибкими за столом переговоров.

Кастиэль может нормально обдумать все это позже. Сейчас он реагирует на то, что имеет решающее значение.

— Тогда ты осознаешь, как опасно для тебя находиться здесь.

— Я здесь потому, что мне суждено быть здесь, — спокойно говорит Майкл. — Все начинается с Илчестера.

Кастиэля пробивает холодок. Ему хочется протянуть руку и выбить этот фрукт из рук Майкла. Но он не может, ибо не в состоянии пошевелиться.

— Так это вторжение?

Майкл помолчал, хмуро глядя на Кастиэля.

— Ах, значит, ты не все знаешь. «Анти-королевское движение», как ты их называешь, возглавляет мой брат. Тот самый.

— Люцифер в изгнании в пустошах, — тихо говорит Кастиэль.

— От которого его освободили жадные маленькие континентальные дурачки, которые думают, будто могут претендовать на части Королевства в качестве приза. Возможно, ты слишком молод, чтобы помнить влияние Люцифера на людей. Без сомнения, он пообещал им всевозможные награды, если те последуют за ним к нашему падению. Он годами строил свою базу власти, и теперь у меня есть средства, чтобы остановить его.

— Майкл, — хрипло произносит Кастиэль. — Ты притащил сюда свою битву?

— Это Люцифер принес ее сюда, — шипит Майкл. — Сначала соблазнил этих людей, которые, словно дитя без мамы, до сих пор не могут решить, как управлять своей страной. Я пришел, чтобы защитить их. И возьму столько из них под крыло Короны, сколько смогу. Дай Бог, чтобы мы снова стали одной большой семьей, как было много веков назад.

Кастиэль понимает, что означает то, что Майкл говорит ему это, вводя в свои тайны больше, чем положено.

— Люцифер, — продолжает Майкл, — хотел похитить тебя и твоего мужа, чтобы эти континентальцы сплотились вокруг него. Теперь они сплотятся вокруг меня.

— Думаешь, это заставит Совет пойти против своих?

— Они уже почти пошли, — говорит Майкл почти злорадно. — Их Совет — кучка двуличных, беспринципных кретинов, которые с самого начала переговоров играют за обе стороны. Одной рукой они тянулись ко мне, а другой — к Люциферу. Полагаю, считали это беспроигрышной стратегией, но теперь это просто означает, что они искусно раскалываются.

— Не все из них двуличны, — говорит Кастиэль. — Не все.

— Да, — соглашается Майкл. — Но достаточно. Ах, Кастиэль, не будь таким мрачным. Ты прагматичный человек. Скажи мне, что бы ты выбрал, зная, что Люцифер где-то там строит свой гарнизон?

В прошлый раз Кастиэль едва выжил. Его родители последовали за Люцифером во время первого акта агрессии герцогства против Короны, и только по милости короля Кастиэль не погиб вместе с ними. Он помнит, как Анна тихо рассказывала ему о том, как Люцифера наконец поймали и, возможно, им разрешат покинуть крепость и найти новую семью. Затем, много лет спустя, Кастиэль получил возможность лично исследовать места гибели Люцифера, изучая территорию, которую он сровнял с землей в своей ярости против отца и брата.

Люцифер — это призрак. Кастиэль видел шрамы, оставленные им после себя, и слушал рассказы тех, кто был там, но он не горит желанием объявлять приговор кому-то, кого никогда не встречал. Но сейчас это не имеет значения, не так ли? Майкл последовал за предначертанным и использовал осколки, когда те упали ему под ноги. Его никто не остановит, не говоря уже о таком незначительном человеке, как Кастиэль.

— Может, он не хочет твоей смерти, — пробует убедить его Кастиэль. — Я слышал, что их цель — просто отослать всех нас с континента и вернуть Стену.

— Люцифер согласится на это, да. Но если он не сможет взять мою корону, то попомни мои слова — он создаст себе новую, прямо здесь. Это предопределено — отец знал это, когда изгнал Люцифера вместо того, чтобы убить, — Майкл делает глубокий вдох, и когда продолжает, его голос звучит мягко. — Вы с Дином все еще можете построить настоящий брак.

— Даже не заикайся об этом, — огрызается Кастиэль. — Ты устроил мой брак только для доступа в эту страну и в Совет. Ты просто хотел получить информацию о Люцифере, и ты... ты... — он отворачивается, лицо его становится постыдно красным.

— Ты — пример для всех нас, — ласково говорит Майкл. — Действовал добросовестно и тем самым помог спасти свой народ.

А вот и итог. Майкл был щедр в своей открытости, и Кастиэль, как ожидается, будет щедр в ответ. Под столом лежит небольшой бархатный мешочек, который Майкл передает Кастиэлю. Открыв его, тот достает темно-синюю связующую ткань и едва не роняет ее, когда понимает, что это.

— Это незаконно, — выдыхает Кастиэль.

— Все, что делает король — закон, — чопорно говорит Майкл. — Ты достаточно силен, чтобы использовать ее, правда? В конце концов, все эти годы работы в университете окупятся. Возьми ее и сделай Дина послушным для нас.

Кастиэлю нужно время подумать, но, разумеется, Майкл не даст ему этого. Теперь он знает слишком много, как и то, что этот неуклюжий зверь гражданской войны взращивался годами и, так или иначе, найдет свой выход. Кастиэль чувствует себя маленьким, таким же незначительным, как и всегда. Но Дин — он может спасти Дина. Может защитить его.

— Я хочу получить опеку над своим мужем, — говорит Кастиэль.

Майкл удивленно фыркает.

— Дин будет под моей защитой...

— Я хочу получить опеку, — жестко настаивает он. — И забрать его от всего этого.

— Об этом не может быть и речи. Дин слишком полезен — у него связи с охотниками, Советом и благородными Домами. Вы оба должны быть вместе для наибольшей пользы.

— Он этого не потерпит. Я его знаю. Даже если я свяжу его, он достаточно умен, чтобы найти способ вырваться. Если понадобится, он руку себе оторвет. Его нужно полностью отрезать от его народа, если хочешь им управлять.

Это совсем не делает Майкла счастливым. Он откидывается на спинку стула, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подбородку.

— Дин действительно сбежал из вашего дома для новобрачных, надеясь спасти своего брата. Это нормально для него?

— Он способен и на большее.

— Хорошо, я найду какой-нибудь другой способ использовать ваши лица. Забери его далеко вглубь страны и держи там. Как насчет того горного замка, который ты так любил?

Кастиэль вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Ты отдашь его мне?

— Он не мой, чтобы отдавать, — признает Майкл, — но да. Думаю, этого мне хватит. Семья Дина и связи с охотниками обширны, так что, возможно, достаточно просто держать его у себя, чтобы заставить их подчиниться. Хорошо. Действуй.

Кастиэль почти благодарит Майкла, но вовремя спохватывается.

***

С ужином проще. Ну, относительно проще. Майкл пригласил и других — Эллен, Захарию, пару офицеров Захарии и остальных членов Совета, — так что Кастиэль и Дин вряд ли будут участвовать в разговоре. Порядок старшинства также означает, что они сидят вместе на противоположном от Майкла конце стола, что вполне их устраивает.

— Как я погляжу, дедушки Сэмюэля нет, — шепчет Дин, чтобы его не было слышно за звяканием столовых приборов и голосами. — Взял отпуск?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Как прошла церемония?

— Да, это был крошечный булавочный укол, — Дин показывает Кастиэлю подушечку левого безымянного пальца, на которой видна маленькая красная точка. — Хочешь поцеловать, чтобы... прости, прости. Рефлекс.

— Я понимаю, ты такой, когда нервничаешь.

Дин смущенно улыбается, а затем обращает свое внимание на ряды вилок и ложек по обе стороны тарелки.

— Ш-ш-ш, не подсказывай, иначе это будет жульничеством.

На них никто не обращает особого внимания. Дина приглашают выступить всего раз, когда Майкл спрашивает, не хочет ли он заказать свадебный подарок, на что Дин отвечает, что и так благодарен за собственность, которую пожаловали им с Кастиэлем, и лишь хотел бы иметь возможность наведаться туда. Майкл доволен, и Эллен слегка кивает в знак одобрения.

По большей части Кастиэль и Дин говорят мало, да и то друг с другом.

— Майкл собирается спросить, останемся ли мы на ночь. Я подумал, что в качестве уступки за согласие остаться в Чамберсе на последние несколько ночей, мы могли бы согласиться.

Дин кивает.

— Лучше быть поблизости, по крайней мере, пока Майкл не уедет.

— Да.

Так что им дали собственный гостевой шатер. Свита Майкла расширила лагерь: установили новые шатры и — ради безопасности короля — даже импровизированный забор по периметру. Дин ворчит про себя, что охрана могла бы быть и лучше, но признает, что гвардия Майкла — страшные ублюдки и даже Сэмюэль дважды подумает, прежде чем попытаться схлестнуться с ними.

Оставшись в уединении своего шатра, Кастиэль полностью осознает, что собирается сделать. Он тихо раздевается, снимает мантию и вешает ее на раму, аккуратно вытирая пыль, где только может. Позади него Дин облегченно вздыхает, расстегивая пуговицы пиджака.

— Дин, — зовет Кастиэль. — Мне нужна помощь в смене повязки.

— Ага. Эй, у Майкла действительно в его шатре есть свой собственный роскошный биотуалет? Потому что это просто сводит меня с ума.

Кастиэль ухитряется хихикнуть и торжественно подтвердить, погружаясь в привычные объяснения того, что хотел бы знать Дин. Их шатер, может, и не так полностью меблирован, как у короля, но и здесь есть кое-какие гигиенические удобства — собственная раковина и причудливые диспенсеры для воды, а также аптечка первой помощи, которую и открывает Дин.

Он отбрасывает старые бинты, одобрительно кивая, что рану больше не придется обкладывать ватой.

— Хорошо заживает, — говорит он. — Есть какое-нибудь раздражение?

— Нет, — Кастиэль кладет свою руку на руку Дина, останавливая его прежде, чем он накладывает новую повязку. — Дин, ты мне доверяешь?

Тот поднимает брови.

— Да. А что?

— Мне удалось раздобыть связующую ткань. Пока нам удается скрывать состояние наших татуировок, но, боюсь, это ненадолго. Трудно будет ответить на вопросы, которые возникнут.

Дин смущенно потирает руку.

— Ага... Облом почти все время ходить с длинными рукавами. Я уже и забыл, как выглядят мои локти. Откуда у тебя эта тряпка?

— Увидел и украл. Ты позволишь мне залечить наши татуировки?

— Конечно.

Это слишком просто. А ведь не должно быть так. Логически Кастиэль понимает, что Дин такой покладистый из-за гнева Кастиэля и желания наладить между ними отношения. Кастиэль был не совсем прав, когда сказал, что Дин более опытен в отношениях; в целом это, может, и правда, но у Дина никогда не было таких отношений, даже возможности полностью осознать, что значит иметь такие отношения не было, пока его не швырнули в них. Дин все еще выясняет; ему по-прежнему это достаточно важно, чтобы желать понять.

Вполне логично, что Дин может сидеть на кровати, повернувшись к Кастиэлю с легким любопытством, когда тот разворачивает связующую ткань. Понятно, что степень беспокойства Дина — его зевок, когда он закатывает рукав, демонстрируя свою татуировку во всю длину.

Кастиэль сидит рядом, его собственный рукав закатан. Дин протягивает руку, и Кастиэль прикладывает ее так, что их руки сжимают друг друга. Затем наматывает ткань на их предплечья, бормоча заклинание.

Это несправедливо. Кастиэль еще не закончил злиться на Дина, но теперь утратил это право. Кастиэль придерживает кончик связующей ткани другой рукой и замирает, встречаясь с Дином взглядом. Ответная улыбка Дина слегка сонная. Он слишком беспечен.

— О, слушай, — говорит Дин. — Разве это должен делать не жрец? Или, по крайней мере, нейтральная сторона, потому что иначе связывание будет неравномерным...

Кастиэль щелкает связующей тканью. Магия проникает сквозь разрыв, освещая чернила их татуировок, проталкивая новые завитки и линии в их кожу. Кастиэль крепко держит Дина за руку, не обращая внимания, как тот вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Готово, — говорит Кастиэль, когда наконец отпускает Дина.

Дин сгибает руку.

— Странно, в прошлый раз все было не так...

— Спи, — говорит Кастиэль.

Дин хмуро смотрит на Кастиэля.

— Что...

Кастиэль прижимает ладонь ко лбу Дина.

— _Спи, муж мой._

Дин борется. Конечно, он может бороться, у него сильный и упрямый разум, и привязка еще не успела осесть в крови. Но у Кастиэля — своя задача, и он хватает Дина за воротник, удерживая на месте и игнорируя то, как размашисто и растерянно пытается оттолкнуть его Дин. У Кастиэля есть эффект неожиданности и воля, и он смотрит на ухо Дина, чтобы не видеть выражение его глаз, когда тот отключится.

Дину требуется всего несколько секунд, чтобы обмякнуть, и Кастиэль осторожно кладет его на кровать. Он засовывает неиспользованные новые бинты в карманы, а затем надевает одну из обычных курток, висящих на вешалке. Уже достаточно поздно, и в лагере стало тише, его обитатели разошлись на ночь.

Кастиэль стоит и какое-то время просто глядит на спящую фигуру Дина. Он чувствует себя почти вытесненным из собственного тела. Он сделал это, и теперь пути назад нет.

Хаэль ждет снаружи и жестом подзывает своих помощников, когда Кастиэль зовет ее. Они умелы. Вероятно, все спланировали еще до их приезда, вместе с десятками альтернативных планов на непредвиденные обстоятельства. Они тихо переговариваются и тихо двигаются, поднимая Дина на носилки и накрывая его одеялом.

Маршрут через лагерь выбран хороший, до самой береговой линии все тихо. Захария и гребец сидят в лодке, первый раздражен, а второй греет руки. Когда Кастиэль забирается в лодку и осторожно опускает Дина на пол, Захария хватает его за руку, отодвигая рукав достаточно, чтобы увидеть верхнюю линию нового переплета, прежде чем Кастиэль отталкивает его.

— Ты сделал это, — говорит Захария почти с восхищением. — Не думал, что у тебя хватит духу.

— Не говори со мной, — говорит Кастиэль.

Лодка отталкивается, гребец с тихой деловитостью берется за весла. Вскоре их поглощает неестественный туман, расстилающийся над водой, и корабли Майкла превращаются в крохотные искорки света в густой серой пелене. Кастиэль облизывает большой палец и поднимает его в воздух; затем снова облизывает и ощущает слабый металлический привкус магии.

— Твоя драгоценная алхимия в последнее время стала стремительно развиваться, да? — говорит Захария.

— Я же сказал, не разговаривать со мной, — Кастиэль наклоняется вперед, беря руки Дина в свои, чтобы согреть их.

***

На корабле Захарии для них приготовили большую каюту. Кастиэль устал, но отталкивает всех и сам несет Дина в кровать. Захария молча и осуждающе наблюдает. Кастиэль не в настроении.

— Его Величество очень доволен этим проявлением твоей преданности, — говорит Захария.

— Я сделал это не для него, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Он это знает, и ты это знаешь, так что не напрягайся.

В любом другом контексте хамить Захарии было бы забавным. Тот отвешивает поклон и выходит, щелкая пальцами своим офицерам, чтобы те заперли дверь. Кастиэль выключает свет и садится на кровать рядом с ногами Дина, глубоко дыша и ожидая, пока затихнут шаги.

Сколько времени до отбытия? Мало.

Кастиэль забирается на Дина, прижимает руку ко рту и шепчет:

— _Проснись, муж_ , — глаза Дина распахиваются. Он начинает говорить, но Кастиэль быстро останавливает его: — Я все объясню, но сейчас нет времени. Важно то, что мы находимся на корабле и должны сойти прямо сейчас. Там есть спасательная шлюпка, — он указывает на широкие окна на корме, — но рама закрыта. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы добраться до нее. Веди себя тихо.

Дин медленно моргает, его глаза все еще немного остекленевшие. Через мгновение он кивает, и Кастиэль убирает руку.

— Боже, Кас, — шепчет Дин, садясь. — Я бы пошутил, что ты мстишь мне за свое похищение, но я не знаю...

— Сейчас же, Дин.

Они двигаются быстро, охотничья изобретательность Дина никуда не делась, несмотря на эффект второй привязки. Дин изучает раму, а затем находит слабое место и сдвигает ее так, чтобы они вдвоем выползли на выступ. В каюте прямо над ними темно, что хорошо, и они спускаются к шлюпке по связанным Дином простыням.

Спасательная шлюпка меньше гребной, но вполне функциональна. Дин берет весла, щурясь в туман в поисках огней с берега. Кастиэль начинает говорить, но Дин прижимает палец ко рту — они все еще слишком близко к кораблю.

Кто-то кричит, но сигнала тревоги нет. Дин уверенно гребет, следя за тем, чтобы весла не выделялись на фоне плеска волн, а Кастиэль указывает направление, в котором они должны плыть. С момента их побега прошло всего несколько минут, но Кастиэль до сих пор не может выдохнуть.

«Нож?» — одними губами говорит Кастиэль, изображая колющее движение. Дин кивает, указывая на свою голень. Кастиэль приподнимает подол его брюк и достает серебряный складной нож, пристегнутый к ноге. Видимо, охотник никогда не расстается с оружием, даже когда одет в парадную форму.

Пока Дин гребет, Кастиэль сбрасывает куртку и закатывает рукав, открывая более толстые линии своей модифицированной татуировки. Он щиплет кожу, ища точки, которые повредил несколько дней назад. Связующее заклинание Майкла должно было дополнить, а не исправить брачную татуировку, так что ее недостатки все еще есть.

Дин шипит сквозь зубы, привлекая внимание Кастиэля.

«Что ты делаешь?» — беззвучно спрашивает он.

Кастиэль поднимает руку, приказывая Дину подождать.

Заточенный нож далек от кустарной вилки, и Кастиэль быстро разрезает три контрольные точки второго связывания. Секунду спустя его нервы напрягаются, и боль опаляет руку, сковывая мышцы в знак протеста против этого предательства. Кастиэль скрипит зубами, раздраженно трясет рукой в прохладе воздуха, пытаясь заглушить боль.

Сидящий напротив него Дин резко вздыхает, и его левая рука дергается в отдаче. Второе связывание не равнозначно — его цель не в равенстве, поэтому, к счастью, Дин почти сразу отходит и продолжать грести. Его взгляд также проясняется, теперь, когда вторая привязка снята.

Связующие заклинания предназначены для обязательств и равенства, но, конечно же, Майкл нашел — или создал, Кастиэль допускал и это — примитивное связывание тех времен, когда о подобных понятиях даже речи не шло. Кастиэль отворачивается от Дина, чтобы промыть рану морской водой, скрывая от него степень повреждения, и перевязывает ее неиспользованными бинтами.

Только когда они отплыли на приличное расстояние, Кастиэль тихо говорит:

— Это была старинная привязка, созданная для наложниц. В брачную татуировку много чего можно вплести — заклинания для безопасности, развлечения, удовольствия. Первоначально эта должна была защищать, но в итоге превратилась в контроль. Она под запретом веками. Мы не часто упоминаем эту часть нашей истории.

— То есть сразу попадаешь в чужую голову, — решительно говорит Дин. — Я чувствовал себя пьяным.

— Да, — Кастиэль крепко завязывает край бинта. — Теперь она нейтрализована и больше не повлияет на тебя, — эта связь была разработана так, чтобы ее почти невозможно было разорвать — лишь благодаря тому, что Кастиэль уже повредил базовую татуировку, появился шанс ее уничтожить. Майкл знал, что делает, когда приказал Кастиэлю нанести ее. Ему еще долго придется расплачиваться за это.

— Итак, — говорит Дин почти весело, — мы теперь разведены или как?

— Я... я не знаю, — неуверенно отвечает Кастиэль. — Думаю, частично да, и могу закончить все сейчас, если...

— Не надо, Кас. Похоже, ты и так не скоро сможешь пользоваться этой рукой.

Кастиэль замолкает и кивает.

Из-за тумана невозможно точно определить, насколько далеко они ушли от корабля, но берег кажется ближе. Кастиэль наконец осмеливается взглянуть на Дина, который хмуро смотрит на него, не зная, стоит ли излить свой гнев.

— Майкл говорил со мной, — тихо говорит Кастиэль.

Он рассказывает ему все. О Люцифере, о браке, о том, почему Майкл заявился сюда. Выражение лица Дина мрачное, но он задает только нужные вопросы и ни разу не повышает голос. Он несколько раз удивляется, и его горькая улыбка отражает такую же на лице Кастиэля.

— Ты... — вздыхает Дин. — Не мог сказать мне, что собираешься делать, прежде чем опутать меня этой привязкой?

— Я запаниковал, — признается Кастиэль. — Майкл ни за что не выпустил бы нас из лагеря. Я просто хотел вытащить нас оттуда и решил, что единственный способ — показать свою уступчивость. И благодаря этому у нас есть шесть, может, семь часов, прежде чем они обнаружат пропажу.

Дин рассеянно кивает.

— Так вот в чем проблема на самом деле? Я думал, альянс должен был сблизить нас.

— В голове Майкла так и есть. Ты в курсе бурной истории моей семьи, — Кастиэль слегка дрожит, хотя и не знает, от нервов или от холода. — Дин, мне очень жаль.

— За что?

— Ты был прав. Ты и твои друзья — хорошие люди. Это у нас был камень за пазухой, и вам не стоило доверять...

— Это не ты. Майкл — это не ты.

— Но я виновен в бездействии. Я отдалился от двора, считая себя выше этого. Когда Наоми заявила, что я должен жениться, я ничего не уточнял и не противоречил...

— Кас, — Дин отпускает весло и протягивает руку. Она нелепо теплая на щеке Кастиэля, его глаза ярко блестят даже в тусклом свете. — Кас, ты решил предупредить меня, а это требует немалого мужества. Я могу что-то с этим сделать. Могу мобилизовать охотников, я знаю, что сказать, когда увижу Сэмми, и мне больше не нужно притворяться милым.

Это вызывает улыбку у Кастиэля. Дин всегда предпочитал, когда враг виден, цель — ясна. Несмотря на всю кошмарность ситуации, теперь она более понятна и Дин может атаковать. И он нападет, Кастиэль даже не сомневается.

Дин снова берется за весло и продолжает грести. Он уже думает, уже строит планы. И не ругает Кастиэля.

Кастиэлю знакомы облегчение в жесткой линии рта Дина и стальная решимость в его глазах. Дин будет знать, что делать. У него есть доказательства намерений Майкла благодаря мерзкой татуировке на его руке. У Дина есть союзники и боеприпасы, которые он может использовать. Вокруг него сплотятся. Кастиэль не понимает, что тянется к Дину, пока его рука не падает на его колено, желая почерпнуть силу от чего-то твердого, реального и заземляющего. Кастиэль наклоняет голову, пытаясь успокоить дыхание.

Вода под их лодкой теперь кажется более мелкой, хотя Дин гребет дальше по береговой линии, оставив огни лагеря далеко позади.

— Кас, то, что ты сделал, — тихо говорит Дин, — считается изменой, не так ли?

— Я всегда знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Это у меня в крови.

— Если Майкл тебя поймает...

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы этого не произошло. Я поеду к своей сестре, — Кастиэль прижимает руку к груди, ощущая письма, которые туда положил. — Пару недель назад она отправила мне адрес. Думаю, это безопасное место, куда я могу отправиться, если когда-нибудь попаду в беду. Мы привыкли делать это друг для друга.

У Дина странное, нерешительное выражение лица, и Кастиэлю требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что это какая-то внутренняя борьба — говорить ему или нет.

— Кас, я понимаю, что мы не были... Знаю, в последнее время я не мог защитить тебя, но ты действительно думаешь, что ехать одному — хорошая идея?

— Мы более привлекательны для интриг, будучи единым целым, — говорит Кастиэль. — А так, ты волен быть собой, Дином Винчестером, охотником среди охотников. Можешь действовать без помех, а я могу... Я вырвусь из рук Майкла.

— Ладно, — наконец говорит Дин. — Да, это логично.

Они вылезают из лодки в паре ярдов от берега, Кастиэль следует за Дином, который пробирается в темноте к первым деревьям на берегу. Они ушли достаточно далеко вверх по побережью, и позади них виднеется лишь край лагеря. Впереди — пара деревянных домов, темные и тихие.

— Подожди здесь, — говорит Дин, а потом перепрыгивает через забор к одному из домов. Кастиэлю не приходится долго ждать, Дин возвращается с охапкой одежды и другими вещами. — Тебе надо переодеться. Твоя физиономия слишком знаменита, а нужно оставаться инкогнито. Надень эту толстовку. Да, сейчас твоя рука почти бесполезна.

Кастиэль хочет возразить, что в этом нет необходимости, но Дин шикает на него и насильно меняет куртку на трикотажную толстовку, натягивая капюшон ему на голову. Затем Дин тащит его мимо домов, вверх по дороге в парк. Дин незаметно подходит к одной из припаркованных на тротуаре машин, быстро оглядывается, а затем вытаскивает складной нож.

— Ты же не собираешься угонять машину, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Побежишь по шоссе _пешком_?

— Но владелец...

— Я вернусь завтра и все улажу, хорошо? Кроме того, когда рванет весь этот ад, пропавшая машина будет наименьшей из их проблем, — Дин пугающе быстро открывает дверь и резко машет рукой. — Залезай.

Кастиэль садится на водительское сиденье и роется в бардачке, с облегчением обнаружив карту. Дин встает на колени рядом с ногами Кастиэля и вытаскивает провода, чтобы завести машину.

— Тебе нужно осмотреть руку. Иди в небольшую клинику. Если какой-нибудь врач увидит поврежденную брачную татуировку, тебя вылечат, не задавая вопросов, — Дин достает небольшую пачку денег, хотя одному Богу известно, где он ее хранил. — Вот деньги, извини, но больше у меня их нет...

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Но у тебя же нет прав, черт возьми. Кас, не превышай скорость. Не привлекай к себе внимания.

— Знаю, знаю, — Кастиэль смотрит на пальцы своей здоровой руки, они почти дрожат на незнакомом руле. — Мне просто жаль, что я не могу сделать для тебя больше.

Дин сердито качает головой.

— Ты мне ничего не должен. Ни я, ни кто-либо из нас. Ты уезжаешь и бережешь себя. Ладно, давай посмотрим: машина, одежда, врач, деньги, что еще, эм... Я люблю тебя.

— Что?

— Что? — эхом откликается Дин.

Кастиэль смотрит на него.

— Почему?

Дин моргает. Он коротко смеется, словно про себя, а потом качает головой.

— Потому что ты чертовски классный, вот почему. Все в порядке, ты не обязан верить мне, я просто хотел... Просто должен был сказать это, хотя бы раз.

— Но... — как Кастиэль теперь должен это воспринять? Он приложил руку к тому, чтобы навлечь на всех ужасную катастрофу, брак оказался ничем иным, как дымовой завесой, и он только начинает осознавать, что отныне дорога в родную страну для него закрыта навсегда. И все же этот человек, этот бесящий, спокойный, непостижимый человек, которого Кастиэль ненавидел последние несколько дней и который сейчас имеет полное право ненавидеть его в ответ, должен взять и сказать это?

— Ты готов? — спрашивает Дин. — Я заведу двигатель, как только ты будешь готов. Имей в виду, заглушить его будет невозможно.

— Подожди, — Кастиэль неуклюже хватает Дина за руку, его дрожащие пальцы поднимаются к плечу и обхватывают затылок Дина, притягивая его к себе. Кастиэль видит, когда Дин понимает, что происходит, и совершенно не сопротивляется, только отвечает.

Сначала Кастиэль дрожит так сильно, что это и поцелуем не назовешь. Он даже не знает, зачем делает это, просто ему хочется выпить Дина, его дух, его силу, его упорство. Теперь уже не важно, насколько реальны их странные отношения, потому что они малы, крошечны, ничтожны перед лицом того, что вот-вот обрушится на них.

Дин целует его медленно и осторожно. Его губы теплые, пальцы легко касаются лица. Кастиэль будет хранить это воспоминание так долго, как только сможет.

Он держит глаза открытыми и отодвигается, чтобы видеть, как трепещут веки Дина. Кастиэль осознает, что сейчас его рука твердо лежит на плече Дина — так же уверенно, каким становится взгляд Дина, когда он открывает глаза и смотрит на него.

— Тебе нужно спешить, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Сядь поудобнее, — отвечает Дин. — Давай, я запущу его.

Машина старая, но она оживает под руками Дина. Он отодвигается и закрывает дверь, отступает назад и цепляется большими пальцами за пояс. Выражение лица Дина нечитаемо, но его глаза говорят слишком много.

— Желаю тебе всего самого лучшего, Дин, — говорит Кастиэль. Дин кивает, уголки его губ дергаются в каком-то подобии улыбке. Он не отвечает.

Отъезжая, Кастиэль не собирается смотреть в зеркало, но он не настолько силен. Дин все еще стоит на дороге, подняв руку, но не машет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Символическая церемония, сопровождавшая вассальную присягу.


End file.
